Way Down We Go
by PNWHufflePuffin
Summary: Peter struggles with the loss of Tony and a clash of views with the remaining Avengers. He abandons his suit and goes on a class trip to Europe where Mysterio takes advantage of Peters dark state. When the Avengers lose track of Peter they make a desperate attempt to bring Tony back knowing what he meant to him. Even if they can bring back Tony will Peter be too far gone by then?
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker walked through the home of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark with his hands deep in his pockets. It was far more modest than anything he would have expected of Tony. It made him proud that in the five years Tony had with his family he had finally embraced the easier side of life enjoyed it. He undoubtedly deserved it.

All around him people were shuffling around making light conversation with those they knew. Aunt May was talking with Happy in the backyard still or he would have asked to leave by now. He came to honor Tony and support Pepper but that was it. There wasn't a single other person with whom he wished to speak to. He caught side glances from a few fellow Avengers who had been present in that battle field the last time he'd been with them all. They didn't have anything to say to him though. He wasn't surprised by that or particularly bothered considering how they had left things.

"_Use the Stone's to save Tony! You used them before, use them to bring back Tony!" Peter cried out desperately as his eyes remained locked on Tony's now wasted face, his eyes staring back unseeingly._

"_Kid… You know we can't do that." Doctor Strange had muttered quietly, but it was so silent that he didn't need to speak with any more volume._

"_You knew he was going to die, you saved him on Titan because you knew! You let him die." Peter yelled back at the wizard who he'd never been quite sure of to begin with._

"_Fate willed it so, Tony knew what he was doing when he put that glove on." Doctor Strange said with a tone of finality._

"_No, you willed it so! Tony died because he was human. Several people here could have put on the glove and survived but you pushed that duty on Tony!" Peter yelled back, tears brimming his eyes but from anger instead of sadness now._

"_You're not the only one who cared about Tony, we all did." Steve Roger's said with both sternness and softness in his voice all in one sentence._

"_Oh please, you never cared about Tony. I know what happened with the accords, and after." Peter said his anger rising now._

"_Look kid Cap and Tony made up, and that's the only reason you're back. Tony knew what he was doing." Bruce Banner said in agreement, his head held down as he spoke._

"_This is a joke of a team, and you guys cut Tony out a long time ago." Peter countered but he knew the point was lost. The gauntlet was held securely in the arms of Carol Danvers now who watched the scene with an impartial look on her face._

"_You're out of line. I get you hero worshipped Stark but that doesn't give you the right." Sam said and Peter noticed everyone was gathered around Captain America and Doctor Strange. He stood alone off to the side on his own. It was symbolic of where he stood with the Avenger's now without Tony. Behind him Rhodey and Pepper were tending to Tony with the help of Wanda. Pepper was talking softly to Tony, even though he was gone, she was saying her goodbyes. With one last look at his Hero's body he turned back to the others._

"_Okay. I'm done with the Avengers. Don't contact me ever again." Peter had said before web slinging away. Ignoring the cries from Rhodey about needing a medic before traveling._

"Peter?" a small voice asked bringing him back to the present and Peter turned around to see a little girl looking at him. She had large brown eyes and he immediately knew who she was.

When Pepper had called May to invite them to Tony's funeral, they had spent a long time on the phone. Pepper and May sadly had a lot in common now. May had sat him down after and asked about the fight he'd had with the Avenger's to which Peter quickly deflected. He told her it was just a moment of anger, which was a lie as the anger still coursed through him as he saw them all standing in Tony's home today. What she said that had intrigued Peter the most was that Pepper had told her that in the five years in which Peter and many others were absent, they had brought a daughter into the world.

Peter was immediately filled with a warmth thinking of Tony living his last few years with his daughter and wife. He pictured a happy family instead of a billionaire burned one too many times. Grief was a funny thing though, just as you thought you came up for air and were doing okay, a new wave takes you back under. Since learning about little Morgan Stark, the more everything seemed to become painful and unfair again. The little girl would never know her father, and the how great he was.

"You must be Morgan" Peter said kneeling down to her level and she smiled up at him. Her eyes were rimmed with red and Peter fought to keep his smile genuine. "Yeah, I am! How did you know?" She asked with curiosity wild in her bright eyes.

"Well you look just like your dad, and I've heard so much about the awesome Morgan Stark." Peter said ruffling her hair.

"But how do you know me?" He asked genuinely curious.

"You were Daddy's favorite of all the superheroes of course. He showed me you on Youtube!" She said excitedly, and grabbed his hand to drag him off somewhere. Peter stumbled to his feet to abide by her tight grip.

She dragged him past a crowd of people into the kitchen where she stopped in front of the sink. Her little finger pointed up at the shelf next to it. Peter felt his heart constrict in his chest. Sitting up on the shelf was a framed picture of Tony and himself with a staged Stark internship award. He looked so much different here than he did when he looked in the mirror this morning, his smile was wide and carefree. And Tony was alive, looking healthy and whole.

"Hey Morgan, Happy needs your help out in the backyard okay Hunny?" a voice said behind Peter and he heard the slaps of Morgan's little feet running across the linoleum as she exited the kitchen. Peter knew Pepper was in the kitchen behind him now, but he wasn't ready to tear his eyes away from the photo in his shaking hands. Pepper put a hand on his shoulder gently and Peter swallowed at the lump in his throat.

"Why is this here? I didn't know he kept this." He asked his voice weak.

"He had it printed off shortly after everything that happened with Thanos. He cared about you a lot Peter." She murmured softly, squeezing his shoulder.

"I… I cared about Tony and looked up to him since I was a kid. I guess I just never got the impression that it was reciprocated all that much. Then he hugged me on the battlefield, and now this picture. There's so much more I need to talk to him about." Peter confessed, all his words leaving his mouth quickly before he lost the nerve to speak them.

"Tony wouldn't have done what he did, if he didn't think you were going to be around after. I remember when he returned from Titan the first words out of his mouth. He looked at me and said I lost the kid. We were happy for the five years, we got lucky, but he was always mourning you." She explained.

Peter tilted his head back now in one last attempt to hold the tears in. Pepper grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, pulling him into a hug.

"It's not fair." He choked out and she only nodded in agreement, rubbing circles on his back. Footsteps sounded and Peter looked up to see Steve Roger's enter the kitchen.

"Kid…" he started to say but Peter shook his head angrily and set the picture down on the counter.

"Pepper, please tell May I got a ride home with a friend. I've got to get out of here." He requested and she nodded.

"Take this though. I want you to have it." She said placing the photo back into his hands. Peter nodded before quickly exciting through a side door. _

It had been two weeks since Tony's funeral. Peter felt more stable but grief still creeped up on him every now and then. He stood with May in a busy airport along with his fellow classmates who were also going on the trip to Europe. It was a group of about 15 kids, but had originally been more towards 30 kids.

Another harsh reality he returned home to was the fact that everyone he knew was either dusted or now 5 years older. Not huge in the scheme of adulthood but half his classmates had already moved on and were young adults instead of teenagers. He was grateful that Ned and Mj were among those still his age, and thus going along on this trip.

School resumed a week after the Snap. The school was still functioning with who were left so it was more about reaching out to all the students and children who returned from the snap about whether they would return or not.

Another loose end was a previously paid for trip for the seniors to Europe that conveniently landed so close to their return. They all debated and decided that since it was paid for, they would still go. That they would still try to salvage their senior year after everything they had been through.

"Be safe Pete… I love you." May said as she hugged him tightly.

"Of course May, I'll see you soon." He replied pulling away and grabbing his luggage as a warning sounded. She stared at him with a odd expression. Peter knew she was worried about him, so he forced the best smile he could before turning away towards boarding his plane.

He was ready for a break from New York and to spend some time with his friends. Tomorrow or the day after two suits would arrive at Pepper's doorstep as Peter had decided he no longer wished to wear those suits or be spiderman. Not for awhile at least. They were million dollar pieces of equipment and they belonged with Stark Industries so he sent them to her with a note.

What Peter didn't know was that waiting for him in Europe was a man by the name of Quentin Beck, otherwise known as Mysterio. Peter's path was about to darken as his trust with the Avenger's would be tested further.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story is very much based off of the Spiderman Far From Home trailers and what we know so far in a way. It might feel overly familiar in that sense but it's about to dive into it's own story as you'll find towards the end of this chapter and especially in the next. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

To Peter's great surprise getting away from everything on this trip was exactly what he needed. Some of the weight that had been threatening to crush him was released the minute he sent those suits away.

_He'd gone on one patrol after fleeing Tony's funeral. Originally he'd been determined to continue his duties as Spiderman outside of the Avengers. That's what he had wanted before, and with his powers he still felt a sense of responsibility. _

_ He'd come across a mugging where two men were corning a much smaller guy in a back alley. One held a switch blade and Peter quickly shot down and dismantled the knife from the man holding it. He'd thought he was going after the bigger threat but his spider senses screamed as he turned to see the second man pull out a gun and aim it at the mugging victim. He screamed for Peter to retreat or he would shoot the man who was now sobbing unabashedly. _

_ Peter just managed to out quicken him and pull the gun in with his webs. He made sure the two thugs were tied up securely as the mugging victim fled the scene. Peter web slung up to the top of a building where he stumbled against a wall and slid down it. His heart was hammering and his breaths were quick with panic._

_ He'd almost froze back there, and he'd almost put the other man's life in danger by doing so. Memories of the night uncle Ben died flashed through his mind and he buried his head in his hands trying to steady himself._

_ He wasn't ready for this. He'd fought Thanos and his army and had become complacent. He'd fought alongside the Avengers, alongside Tony, and that's only reason he'd made it. Tony had always been right about him being too young. He still needed Tony's help, he still needed mentoring and training. He suddenly felt the need to get the suit off him so he tore home. _

_ He climbed through his window and shut it gently behind him. His door was closed and it was at least 3 am so Aunt May would be asleep. He tore his suit off and tossed it across the room before sinking back to his knees in his boxers. He felt vulnerable and childlike sitting there in his small bedroom like that. _

_ He wasn't sure how long he had stayed like that before slowly moving to his desk and flicking a small desk lamp on. He grabbed a notebook and flipped to a blank page. With a pen in his hands he began to write. _

_ Dear Pepper, _

_ I hope you and Morgan are doing good. She was such a sweet kid. I'm thankful to have gotten to meet her that day. I only wish it had been under much different circumstances. I also have to apologize for storming out that day. You had enough to deal with and I know I added to your already heavy plate. Aunt May raves about her phone calls with you, but that also means I know you've been worried about me. I'm okay and will soon be going on a class trip to Europe. I think it will be fun. I'm sending this letter to you along with the two suits Tony made for me. I don't think I can wear them anymore, I need a break. Tony told me off handedly that they were multi million pieces of equipment. Therefore I'm sending them to you to remain with Stark Industries where they belong and will be safe. This wasn't an easy choice but I think it's the right choice nonetheless. Wishing you only the best. - Peter Parker _

_Peter folded the letter and got up and grabbed his original suit off the floor and folded it neatly along with his mask on his desk. He opened his closet doors and dug through to the back where he pulled a much sleeker suit out, his Iron Spider suit. _

_ He'd come home from his fight with the Avenger's and ripped it off his body. He'd tossed it in the closet and buried it deep under anything he could find. Buried it like he tried to bury the emotions and memories attached to it. _

_He hadn't looked at it in so long, and admired the amount of work Tony must have put into it. He folded it neatly as well and stacked it with the other before placing the letter on top._

_ He turned the light off and collapsed onto his small twin bed. Sleep evaded him as troublesome thoughts racked his brain. Letting go of the suits was like letting go of apart of himself. Tony had taught him that if he was nothing without the suit, then he shouldn't have them. But now letting go of the suits felt a lot like letting go of a huge part of Tony too. _

_The following morning Peter had went down to the minute mart and bought a large envelope and a stamp. After packing everything up and jotting down Pepper's address he threw the package into the mailbox before he could stop himself from doing it. _

Peter walked through the streets with MJ, Ned, and Ned's new girlfriend, Natalie. Several other of their classmates trailed both behind them and in front of them. It was evening now as they headed back to their hotel.

They'd spent the day exploring the city and Peter's face actually hurt from smiling so much the past few days. It had been so long since he'd felt his age. Embracing his senior year suddenly didn't seem like such a foreign idea at all as he admired MJ laughing at something Natalie had said. Her wild hair whipping in the warm wind.

"You know Peter, I half expected you to take off on this trip like you did the last one." MJ said poking fun at him as Ned and Natalie grabbed each others hands and began talking softly to one another.

"Yeah, then you'd be third wheeling it with Nedalie. I couldn't do that to you." Peter said with equal playfulness coloring his tone. They both cringed and then laughed at the mention of Ned and Natalie's horrendous couple name they insisted upon using.

"Well to that I owe you a great debt indeed." She claimed and Peter smiled at her.

"You could always hangout with Flash and join in on one of his many photo op's" Peter suggested as he gestured to Flash taking another million photographs with his camera held up at awkward angles to make sure his face was included with every one.

"Hard pass. Really though Peter, it's really nice to have you around more. It's been fun slumming it with you losers. But especially you, as you're the biggest nerd of them all." She teased but Peter held eye contact with her, and there was a softness to her eyes to match the genuine nature of her words. He beamed at her despite himself.

"Well I guess that makes you one of us losers now. How will you ever recover when you get back to the states?" Peter asked winding his arm with hers.

"Well I guess I hope I don't." She said seriously and Peter felt butterflies flutter in his chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Nah, you're a permanent member now." He confirmed as they stopped outside the hotel and their Teacher slash tour guide ushered them into groups of boys and girls in a stressful manor.

"See ya tomorrow MJ." Peter said regretfully letting her go as he joined Ned in the boy's line. She nodded and flipped him off with a wide grin as she walked backwards into the girls line.

"Mary Jane! Don't be so crude and get to your room." the teacher scolded her and Peter caught her eye and mouthed "Loser club" at her before heading to his room with Ned.

They walked up a flight of stairs as Peter dug for a key in his pocket. He fumbled with the lock but found it hadn't been locked and easily gave way as he turned his hand.

"Weird, I thought we locked this." He noted but Ned didn't seem concerned as they headed in. His friend was clearly still riding the high of spending time with his girlfriend. Peter was happy for him, he deserved to have found someone as kind as Natalie. He suddenly wanted to confess how he was also feeling some butterflies on this trip.

"You know Ned, I think MJ really likes me." Peter commented heading for the small sink where his toothbrush sat. He was beat and ready to lay down. Behind him a thud echoed and he turned slowly to see Nick Fury sitting in a chair in the shadows. A dart gun was resting in his hand, that lazily bent to the side now. On the ground Ned laid in a heap, clearly knocked out.

"What did you just do?" Peter asked in horror hurrying over to his friend to find that he was in a deep sleep. He snorted loudly and began snoring as Peter turned him over.

"Can't have too many people knowing I'm here." He said simply and Peter sighed, the happiness he felt moments ago deflating.

"I know who you are. You're Nick Fury. What are you doing here?" Peter asked sitting down on the other chair across from Nick.

"I need you to come with me. There's trouble and we need your help." He said standing up now and gesturing for Peter to follow him.

"I can't just leave… I'm here on a school trip. I can't just be taking off." Peter protested and Nick let out a loud sigh.

"It's night. Your friend will be out until morning and so will those poor exhausted adults roped into trying to shoffer a bunch of teenagers around Europe. Just come with me for a debriefing and hear us out." Nick said impatiently.  
Peter felt he didn't have any choice. Curiosity was also getting the better of him so he grabbed a jacket and pulled it on. He'd hear Nick out but he was determined to get back to his trip in peace.

Outside a running car was waiting as they slipped out of the hotel without another human seeing them. Sliding in the wide backseat of a fancy car with blacked out windows, Peter began to feel nervous.

"How far are we going? How long will this take?" He asked as Nick stared out his window as they sped through the foreign city towards an unknown destination.

"Not long." Nick answered not looking at Peter.

"They weren't kidding when they said you weren't a man of many words huh?" Peter noted and Nick smirked but remained silent.

"This is so weird. I've had my fill of weird, and I used to love weird." Peter muttered turning his head out his own window.

They arrived at a large building that looked to be a lab of some sorts. Peter hurried along behind Nick's long strides and followed him inside the door. Nick flashed a badge as they passed several security clearings along the way. Nobody paid Peter a second glance as though it wasn't weird that a grown man was dragging a young kid through a sketchy facility in the middle of the night.

"I've got him." Nick announced walking through one last door to a room full of a ton of technology. Maria Hill was sitting in a swivel chair and another man was watching a machine at work with his back to them.

"Welcome Peter, it's good to see you." Maria greeted and Peter smiled weakly at her.

"Can we please just get to what's going on? I'm so lost." Peter asked, his tone tired and pleading as he looked to Maria for answers. She was a spy too, but less cold than Nick by far.

"We need your help. There have been attacks on this city as of the past few days. Supernatural ones at that." She stated bluntly, standing up and grabbing a remote to turn on a nearby TV.

Across the screen was footage of a large creature wreaking havoc upon a small city. It appeared to be made of water. Peter's mouth hung open in surprise.

"How come we haven't heard of this? We should have been evacuated by now right?" He demanded thinking of MJ.

"It's been kept quiet, dealt with in private. This is Quentin Beck." She announced gesturing towards the man who's back had been turned towards them.

He turned around and smiled at Peter in a friendly matter. He was a brown haired, and brown eyed man who looked to be in his early thirties or maybe even late twenties. He was wearing what looked to be like a suit for a hero. Similar to the ones he'd seen the Avengers wear. Suddenly Peter was wary.

"So this is what you want my help with?" Peter asked looking to Nick who was always the most blunt.

"Quentin isn't from here. He's from a different version of earth. The snap ripped open a hole and he's been helping us with a damage of it." Nick explained and Peter felt another wave of surprise at this news.

"So there's a multiverse?" He asked excitedly.

"That's not the problem as of now. The problem is these monsters come from the hole. We need your help combating them while we figure this out." Maria said sternly, trying to pull him back in.

"Why me though? Out of everyone left? Peter asked in confusion thinking of all the Avenger's back home who were far more qualified.

"They're all on missions. Some off earth. Some retired." Nick said crossing his arms.

"What about Steve Roger's?" Peter asked as Captain America's noble image floated to his mind. With Bucky and Sam back what else could be more important to him.

"The Infinity Stones needed to be returned to their original timelines from which they were pulled. Bruce, Sam, Bucky, and Steve are all focusing their all on that right now. The stones make up time and balance, their task is of the utmost importance." Maria Hill briefed him. Peter didn't miss the searching look she gave him after. So she knew about the fight he'd had with the Avengers.

"I don't even have a suit here. I'm not up to this. I'm just trying to enjoy time with my friends." Peter burst out quickly. He didn't want anything to do with this.

"We know you sent the suits to Pepper Pott's." Nick said tossing something from the desk to him. Peter caught it and held up an an all black suit that didn't resemble his Spiderman suit in the slightest. It looked like it was made for a spy or a ninja he thought, and felt childish as he did so.

"You couldn't wear your suits from back home here anyways. People would make connections. Stark always conveyed the importance of your identity remaining hidden." Maria said and Peter looked up quickly at the casual mention of Tony.

"The world needs an Ironman. They need a new Tony Stark. So are you going to step up or not?" Nick Fury asked bluntly.

Peter just looked at Nick in utter bewilderment as he was rendered silent by the intense question just being tossed at him like that.

"I'm never going to be Tony Stark." was all Peter could manage to say but Nick shook his head in defiance.

"That's clearly not what Tony thought. He brought you in and mentored you because he saw something in you. It wasn't like Tony. You struck a chord with him." Nick insisted and Peter stared down at the black suit in his hands feeling emotional.

"I'll help… but I want to be done with this quick so I can get back to my trip." Peter finally said and Nick clapped his hands together before pointing them to the man named Quentin.

"Quentin will be your partner, he has powers and is skilled as well. Together we need you to man the city while we try to figure how to close the hole the snap made." Maria instructed.

"I can take Peter home? We can talk about the mission at hand before meeting up again tomorrow." Quentin volunteered. He had a soft voice that matched his handsome features.

"Sound good Parker? We've got work to do." Nick asked but he had already turned his back on them while typing into a computer furiously.

"Yeah." Peter muttered and stood up to follow Quinten out of the many doors and back to the car outside.

They both claimed in the back as it was still running with a driver waiting. He rolled up a protective glass screen between himself and the back seat occupants before beginning to drive back towards Peter's hotel.

"So how old are you Peter?" Quentin asked curiously, looking Peter up and down. He knew he looked young, it was question he got a lot.

"I'm 17. I should really be more like 22 but when the snap happened I was one of the people who just disappeared until the Avenger's corrected it." Peter explained looking to Quentin and asking the same question.

"I'm 38" He answered and Peter noted how well he was looking for almost being forty. Peter had thought he could have even been in his late twenties when he first met him.

"Where you come from, do you have a family? Is our world very different?" Peter asked his curious nature breaking through and Quentin smiled, his eyes going far away.

"My world was happier than this one before it was torn open. I had a mother who loved me very much and a team of other enhanced individuals I called family as well. I never married or had children as I was always too wrapped in work. I love working though." Quentin said and Peter nodded slowly. It sounded like Quentin was an Avenger of some sorts where he was from, he wondered if they had a name but Quentin beat him to the punch on the next question.

"Tell me about your family? You are so young, it must be hard bearing this burden they ask of you." He asked a look of empathy in his eyes. Peter was thoughtful for a moment. It was a hard question because before everything happened with Thanos he would have never described his work as a burden, but now that did seem like a fitting word.

"I used to love being Spiderman, and I still do in a way. I just think I'm struggling with things right now and it's hard to want to put on a suit after everything that's happened. I just have my Aunt and a few friends from school. I find myself wanted to hold onto them more than I wish to go out and work right now." Peter explained, he felt safe talking with Quentin. It felt good to verbalize things instead of holding them in.

"I came on this trip with my friends to try and get my head right. I sent the suits Mr. Stark had made for me back to his wife because they were painful in a way. I planned on making a new one when I returned home. I think with the powers that I have, that I'm owed a duty to my city and those who are vulnerable. I'm just not ready, and someone else could get hurt in the process."

"Who is Tony Stark?" Quentin asked suddenly, watching Peter's face closely as Peter looked down at this shoes.

"I'm sorry if it's personal, I just noticed the tension in the room back there when the name was mentioned. If we're going to work together… I just want to understand you better. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it though, I would understand." Quentin explained quickly.

"No… you're right about working together. It's okay." Peter said promptly as he once again found himself incredibly drawn to the man sitting next to him. In times of darkness he'd jokingly thought about how he needed a therapist. He really did need one, but the joke was that it would be impossible to talk with an outside party without risking his identity.

"Tony Stark was my worlds greatest defender. He was genius who built a suit with flight capability and fighting power. Well he built tons of them in the end over the years. He was just a really brilliant man who saved millions of people. In the end he's the one who made the ultimate sacrifice and took out Thanos." Peter explained as he watched the cities lights blaze by as they drove.

"He sounds like a really incredible person. I haven't been working with S.H.I.E.L.D long but I've heard of the Avengers. Usually it's Steve Roger's I hear about though, or Captain America I suppose." Quentin said and Peter actually rolled his eyes in annoyance at Captain America continuously being overly praised while people forgot about Tony.

"That's because Tony is human. He's made mistakes, and he could be rough around the edges. Well honestly he could be a real asshole sometimes, but that was just his sense of humor. He had a lot on his plate for a long time." Peter said defensively and Quentin raised an eyebrow. Peter shrugged and softened his features while taking a deep breath.

"So how did you know Tony then?" Quentin asked.

"I met him when I was young. I'd just developed my powers shortly before he met me. I was running around New York in a cheap suit I'd built and ended up on Youtube. Tony saw me and he recruited me for a mission when the Avenger's first fell apart. He built me a legit suit and tested me out." Peter explained and Quentin frowned.

"How old were you?"

"I was only fifteen." Peter admitted hesitantly as he didn't want Quentin to get the wrong impression of Tony. He clearly was however because he looked disapproving.

"Look I know it doesn't seem right. Tony was fighting for people like me, and you even though. Things were coming to a head with the Sokovia accords and he didn't trust half his team anymore." Peter explained thinking back to that day.

"So that's why the Avenger's fell apart? I have a team, and like I said I consider them family. It's hard to imagine it coming to such a thing." Quentin asked and Peter nodded.

"It was a hard time, everyone was torn but Tony and Steve went head to head the hardest. It was more than the Sokovia accords, a lot went down between the scenes. It doesn't matter though. They all reunited in the end." Peter explained further. He hadn't talked this much about these things to anyone before.

"So then why do you still sound bitter?" Quentin asked his eyes searching and Peter sighed sitting crossed legged in his seat now.

"Because I wanted them to use the stones one more time to save Tony. It didn't seem so out of reach in my eyes. I got close with Tony even though he was hesitant to at first. When I went to his funeral I found a picture of us in his kitchen. His wife told me that I was essentially the reason he agreed to help. The reason he ended up dying." Peter confessed as their car pulled up to the hotel where Peter was staying.

"That's a heavy burden you're bearing Peter." Quentin said quietly and Peter only nodded. He didn't know what to say past that, but it felt good to confess how he'd been feeling.

"I understand your frustrations though, Peter. Since working with S.H.I.E.L.D I've seen first hand the many mistakes and slip ups they've made." Quentin admitted looking ashamed to speak it out loud.

"Then why are you working with them?" Peter asked curiously.

"Because they're the only ones qualified and knowledgeable. I don't think they're bad people, just misguided. I'm also working with you from here Peter. I trust you. You've got a good heart." He said reaching his hand out and Peter took it with a firm shake.

"I'll meet you tomorrow night with an update. Possibly sooner if there is another attack. We will be discreet as to protect your identity and friends. I'll try and leave out as much as possible, I understand this isn't what you signed up for."

"Thanks… I'll talk with you soon. It was nice to get to know you." Peter said unbuckling his seat belt and scrambling out of the car.

"Likewise" Quentin said and Peter shut the door before creeping back into his hotel room.

He unlocked the door to find Ned still out cold on the floor. With a loud sigh he dragged his friend to his bed and threw a blanket over him. He then kicked his shoes off and collapsed on his own bed.

He was exhausted from the day followed by such an influx of information. He laid there for a long time as he processed everything. Quentin Beck seemed like a decent person, which gave him a small comfort about working with S.H.I.E.L.D again. There was so much uncertainty though and Peter knew things were about to get weird again. He could feel something coming, he just didn't know what.

There was one things he was absolutely positive of though, and that was that his vacation away from everything had been hijacked.


	3. Chapter 3

"These creatures, the ones attacking people, what are they?" Peter inquired sipping at a glass of juice in his hands and looking to Quentin for answers.

"They're elemental creatures, made of water, fire, and earth. They are extremely powerful." Quentin said sipping at a drink he'd ordered. Peter gulped at the thought of a giant fire creature after having seen the water one on Maria Hill's screen.

"So where are they? If they're huge spooky creatures of freaking burning fire, where do they hide? Why isn't there an uproar?" Peter asked which was his main concern after having laid awake processing it all last night.

"We don't know exactly where they go. They're of the elements though so it seems as if they slip into the elements when they flee, evaporate sort of, ya know? Nick thinks they have access between dimensions but we're just not sure." Quentin said quietly but there was no need. It was beautiful day and the pub was crowded with people out and about on the town.

"And there is an uproar with the local government and police agencies, they're just being silenced by S.H.I.E.L.D with the promise of aid now. This is so out of everyone's league besides S.H.I.E.L.D so they don't really have a choice. The town the first attack happened in was a small one, so gossip has been held at bay." He continued but Peter was still confused, and slightly taken back by the power S.H.I.E.L.D still held. After all they were supposed to have fallen apart due to all the Hydra business.

"What are your powers Quentin?" Peter asked, this was another question that had been pressing on his mind. Once he'd gotten to thinking about it, he couldn't believe he'd waited this long to ask.

"I'd equate my powers to something similar of the Scarlet witch. I've done some more research and that's my best comparison until we team up. I can manipulate things with my mind essentially." Quentin explained sounding incredibly modest as he did so, as if he was explaining that he could simply do card tricks.

"Wow, that's crazy. I feel a little under qualified to be honest." Peter murmured with an awkward laugh as he thought of the Scarlet Witch's incredible fighting he'd witnessed in the past. "I really think Captain America or someone else would have been of better help."

"Well to be honest, your world may be void of the man you call Captain America soon." Quentin said hesitantly.

"What?" Peter demanded in confusion and alarm. He had his issues with Steve Roger's but there was no denying his importance to the safety of the planet. Especially now that they had lost Tony, their greatest defender.

"Ah Peter, I really want to be honest with you because I feel like I'm putting all my trust in you in this dimension as I'm still wary of S.H.I.E.L.D. I overheard a conversation with Nick and Maria Hill." Quentin admitted and he looked deeply uncomfortable now which only racked up Peter's nerves further. What did this mean?

"Ah man you're freaking me out, just tell me what you know." Peter practically begged leaning closer to the man next to him who sighed deeply.

"The Infinity Stones must be returned to their origin where they were taken to defeat Thanos. Failing to do so will cause massive problems within the timelines in which they came." he began and Peter nodded along having already known this for the most part.

"Well Steve Roger's is head of the mission of bringing them back, as in he will be time traveling. What he's failed to tell anyone, even someone by the name of James Barnes who seemed pivotal in this story the way they were talking, is that he plans on staying in a branch of time. He loved a woman in his past before he was frozen. He's going to return the stones and Thor's hammer but he plans to grow old with the woman in a different timeline. If he ever returns he will be an old man, and he may not even return at all."

"What?" Peter breathed sitting back in his chair now and trying to take all the new information in. Captain America deserved happiness, but he'd told Peter he wouldn't use the stones again, but there he was going to take advantage of them for his own well being.

"He only told Nick Fury to prepare earth for his absence. Which is why they're trying to test you out as a new front runner in the line of defense." Quentin finished a little awkwardly. Peter got the impression he wasn't sure if telling him all this was the right thing to do.

"Thank you for telling me." Peter said a little too quickly, his voice was breathless as he realized he'd been holding it in as Quentin had spoken.

"Peter I'm really sorry if this is upsetting news." Quentin offered looking at him in concern as Peter realized how freaked out he must have looked.

"It's just… a little surprising." Peter muttered as his cell phone rang in his pocket. He leaned to the side and pulled it out to see Happy's name appear on the screen. Weird he thought to himself.

"Hello?" Peter said and he held his phone away from his ear as loud bangs echoed on the other side of it. "Happy!?"

"Hey, Parker. You need to get down to where your friends are. There has been another attack."

* * *

"Why are you here?" Peter asked as the S.H.I.E.L.D car rolled down the street, carrying the occupants towards the S.H.I.E.L.D base.

Peter sat in the back with Happy on one side and Quentin on the other. Quentin was slowly taking off bulky pieces of his suit that Peter had seen for the first time while Happy held an ice pack to his forehead. Peter's knuckles were white as he held his new black mask tightly in his hands.

"I got word that Nick Fury and Maria Hill were operating up here and that they had called you in. Pepper told me you had sent your suits Tony made you back to her. I was worried about you. I know you hate it, but you're still a kid and I wanted to make sure you were alright out here all by yourself." Happy muttered his voice pained as he shifted the ice pack. His words dripped with the notion of how Tony couldn't do it anymore so he felt the responsibility.

Peter found himself thankful however. Happy was one of the few people left he would say that he felt he could trust. Not only that, but Happy had made sure his friends got out safely when the elementals had attacked.

Peter closed his eyes tightly thinking back to the scene of his friends and the locals fleeing in terror as a large water monster attacked. Quentin had sprung into action with Peter following his lead. They managed to subdue the situation and get almost everyone out alive. Almost. A woman had died when a building collapsed.

MJ had been bleeding profusely from her knee while Ned dragged along Natalie who was clearly in shock. Happy had guided them away from the main fight and onto a secured bus where they were taken to the airport. Peter hadn't even been able to say goodbye.

Happy got a cover story going about how Peter had been injured more severely and would be in the local hospital for a day or two before boarding a different plane.

"You alright Pete?" Quentin asked and Peter shook his head coming back to reality with a curt nod.

"How close was the last town? The last town attacked?" Peter asked Quentin who looked awkward again. Peter raised his eyebrows and he knew a pleading look was in his eyes.

"Not far from here, not at all."

"Then the class should have been evacuated. Why didn't they evacuate them?" Peter demanded angrily. The woman who died was bad enough on his conscience but what if it had been MJ? He wouldn't have been able to live with that.

"You were here with them and they were what was keeping you here probably." Quentin speculated quietly and Peter shut down from there for the rest of the ride.

Peter had never been the type of person who got mad. He'd always been light hearted and carefree. Aunt May had always called him her little ray of sunshine when he was younger because she said he practically radiated positivity.

When Uncle Ben had died she'd broke down and actually _begged_ him one night to get angry. She'd said it was right to be so quiet over something so painful. That it was okay to be angry. He'd just held her while she cried angry tears of grief for her husband who had been needlessly murdered.

Back then when Ben had died though Peter didn't feel angry, he'd only felt remorse and guilt. Sure he was mad that a man had taken away Ben's life when he'd been such a good person. But he had focused that energy into becoming Spiderman to avenge Ben and people like him instead of the anger.

He could think of three times sense then he'd gotten truly mad. The first being when Tony had come back from Siberia beaten down, and the truth about the fall out of the Avengers came out. The second was when when Tony had told him off on top of that roof after the ferry had almost sunk. The third was when the Avengers refused to save Tony.

Right now though, he'd swore all the anger before now was just a small annoyance compared to the rage that flowed through his body. He didn't even feel like himself in this moment, it was consuming him.

They arrived to the S.H.I.E.L.D base and were guided to the room in the back where Nick and Maria Awaited their arrival. Happy, Quentin, and Peter all filed in and as the door shut behind them Peter spoke up before Nick could.

"You should have sent my friends home." Peter said quietly but with such clarity that he could have screamed it.

"Well to my knowledge they're alright and on a plane home now." Maria Hill said gently but Peter wasn't taking that.

"Because of Happy. They're safe because Happy was looking out for me and in turn them, and got them out of here. They could have _died_." Peter said his voice rising with every word.

"Yeah and they didn't. You wanted this life, and there are risks that come along with it. You've got no right to storm in here and throw a tantrum." Nick said his voice loud too and Happy sighed sitting down in a chair off to the side.

"That's the problem with you and with S.H.I.E.L.D as a whole! You just accept the risks to get what you need. You needed me here and my friends suffered." Peter retorted while locking his eye contact with Nick in defiance.

"You begged Tony to be apart of this life. You knew what you were signing up for. Your friends are fine, they are home, let's move past it." Nick said trying to be calm with his words but his expression gave him away. He was a hot head and Peter was pissing him off. Peter fed off of that in his anger. The mention of Tony along with it was just too much.

"Yeah and Tony died. I told you I didn't want to do this right now, that I needed time. You don't get to patronize me and call me a kid all the time, then be surprised when I need a fucking moment. I was straight with you from the start of this trip and I don't feel like it's been reciprocated." Peter yelled angrily, balling his fists at his side.

"Look we should have evacuated your friends. Everything else has been straight." Maria Hill said standing up and holding her hands out to try and calm the situation.

"Oh yeah like when you said Steve Rogers was just returning the stones, but really he's using them for his own selfish needs." Peter offered, watching their faces. The shock was evident in both their features.

"What?" Happy asked in alarm, looking between Nick and Maria in confusion.

"Not relevant to this situation." Nick said straightening out his features again back to the hardened expression from before.

"Oh it's relevant to me though." Peter spat angrily.

"Your anger is misplaced. If you can't get it together because you hold a grudge against Captain America, then maybe you should take a plane home now too then." Nick countered but Quentin shook his head and finally joined the conversation.

"No, Peter was great tonight, I need him." He said softly and Nick didn't bother to look at him but glanced back to Peter.

"It's time to let go of this misguided anger towards Steve Rogers and decide what you're going to do from here. Tony and Steve made amends in the end, it's time you accept that. You've got a night to think about it before you report back here tomorrow. You can either regroup with us or I'll give you a ticket home. Your choice Spiderman." Nick said his voice full of a tone of finality as he turned and walked away from them all.

Peter knew Nick had a point. He'd seen Steve Roger's face when Tony had laid there upon the group, broken and charred. Again at his funeral too. There was remorse written all over his features, he was in pain.

What Peter would never come to terms with though was how Steve Roger's had nearly beaten Tony to death in Siberia before leaving him there. How he'd done all that for Bucky only to leave now. Steve deserved a happy ending, but he'd refused to even consider finding one for Tony with the stones too.

"Peter I've got a room booked at a hotel, you should come with me for the night okay?" Happy said gently, placing an arm on Peter's shoulder. He'd zoned out and looked over to Happy who was watching him with concern.

"Yeah Peter, I'll be here tomorrow. I understand if you need some time away from us." Quentin agreed, he too giving Peter a supportive look.

"Happy I just need some time, I'm gonna run one last patrol on my own. I'll call you for the room number when I'm done okay?" Peter offered and Happy nodded reluctantly. He knew better than to fight Peter on this.

"Be safe Peter." Quentin said as Peter hurried out of the facility and into the night.

* * *

Peter sat on top of a high building. He'd planted himself on the edge while he feet dangled over as he watched the city below him. It was unfamiliar, but he could still feel the change in the air and how anxiety seemed to palpitate throughout it.

He still wore his black stealth suit as he'd had to web sling back to his hotel he'd shared with Ned to retrieve his things. His backpack now sat next to him with the belongings he now had to his name in the foreign city.

Reaching into it's crammed depths, and digging around he pulled out his phone. Sighing deeply he unlocked it and prepared for the chaos. Aunt May had called him 8 times, undoubtedly the parents had been notified by now of the attack. MJ, Ned, and even Natalie had all texted him dozens of times. Begging to know if he was alright. Ned pleading to know if the rumors were true or a cover up.

He would text them back soon as they were on a plane now anyways and wouldn't get them. Happy would have called Aunt May by now so he was at least grateful to put off that hysterical phone call a little longer.

He missed her in a childlike way. Everything had gotten so crazy the past couple of years and he longed for the days of simplicity where he could go to her with things like school bullies or failing classes. A smirk crossed his lips at the thought of such a simple life having been his at one point and that he'd ever thought of such small things to be problems compared to what he faced now.

He set his phone beside him and dug back into his bag looking for his wallet. Pulling it out he admired the familiarity of the worn item in his hands. He opened it and pulled a folded photograph from one of the sleeves. He looked down at the picture of Tony and himself that Pepper had told him to take.

Tears welled in his eyes and he was angry that they did so easily. He wished Tony were alive. He wanted to scream at him for having dragged him into this mess and leaving him alone in it. He needed advice and he didn't know who trust in this world.

He had Happy who knew everything and had connections but he was still just human, there was only so far Happy could get involved. No, Peter needed answers about S.H.I.E.L.D and Nick Fury. They expected him to just trust them but Peter didn't and that was the hard truth. He knew Tony had issues with them at times as well, all the Avengers did.

Quentin Beck had just come on the scene and he already was skeptical as well. Peter felt trust towards Quentin despite having just met him. Maybe that wasn't so crazy though he thought to himself. In just one day of knowing Quentin he'd learned more about him then he'd ever know about S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill combined.

Quentin needed his help and Peter was going to do that. Uncle Ben's words still rung in his head almost everyday. "With great power comes great responsibility."

Nick Fury had asked if he was gonna step up or not. Well Peter was just not with him. He owed a debt to the world and those who were vulnerable. A woman had died tonight and he was determined no one else would need to as well.

His heart ached however as he came to the hardest conclusion of all as he stared at the picture of Tony and himself one more time before folding it up and tucking it gently back into this wallet. He knew he would have to cut ties with his friends and Aunt May for awhile to keep them safe.

It had been absurd to think he could take a break from who he was and be with MJ. He thought of Tony who had almost lost Pepper in more ways than one. Thor who had lost everyone he loved in the end. Wanda's broken face at Tony's funeral as she grieved the loss of Vision. Natasha Romanoff who had lost her life.

All people who were much stronger and far more trained than himself. He'd grown complacent fighting alongside the Avengers. Fooled by the notion of being called kid by everyone who he encountered in this world. He was no more safe from loss because he was young. It only made it more raw.

He picked up his phone and typed a message to Ned. _Ned, yes it was a cover up and I'm fine. I'll be working down here for awhile so I don't know when you'll hear from me again. I'm sorry to leave it like this, I miss you dude._

Peter scrolled through his texts with MJ for a few minutes before slowly typing out a response. _MJ, your favorite loser here. I'm okay but I'm going to be stuck in the hospital for awhile. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when it all went down. This isn't how I wanted this trip to go. I was really enjoying spending time with you. I hope you know how much it meant to me even though it didn't last. Have fun third wheeling with Ned and Natalie. Miss you._

Finally he texted Happy asking for the location of the place he was staying.

"Peter?" A soft voice asked and Peter turned to see Quentin standing there.

How did you find me up here?" Peter asked in confusion and Quentin looked remorseful before answering.

"S.H.I.E.L.D was watching your phone's location. I came to meet you here as you hadn't moved in awhile. I know I said we would talk tomorrow but I needed to address some concerns with you without them listening in.

What do you mean?" Peter asked choosing to ignore the fact that his phone was being traced for the time being.

"I don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D, I think they put civilians in danger in hopes of keeping you here. I want to stop these creatures and still plan to, but I also plan on distancing myself from S.H.I.E.L.D from here." Quentin explained sitting down next to Peter on the ledge.

"You know. I was actually thinking somewhat along those lines. I'll help you if you still want me to." Peter murmured.

"Look, where I'm going, I really mean distance from them. I'm going to gather the materials I need tonight and I'm done. If I leave them, I'll be considered a wanted man." Quentin confessed with a sigh.

"What? Why?" Peter demanded in confusion. He'd seen Quentin fight tonight and he'd done nothing but help since arriving.

"I'm from another dimension with powers outside of their knowledge. Without their guidance they see me as a threat. I'd still be working with them, just against my will."

It's always the damn same with them." Peter cried out in frustration, his mind flashing back to the accords and the treatment they've always received for trying to help.

"I don't want to drag you into that. I'll be going low profile and I don't want to ask that of you. Perhaps you should fly home with your friend who showed up." Quentin offered his voice filled with sympathy.

"No. I'm down. I've already said goodbye to my friends for the time being. My Aunt is safer without me around anyways. I just need to meet with Happy, I owe him that." Peter explained going through a painful mental checklist.

"Peter. I think you're already the victim of too many burdens on your shoulders. Back at the base when I first met you, you weren't ready to step up. That's okay. I don't want you to make a choice out of anger that you'll regret later." Quentin explained and Peter was taken aback by how patient and understand the man was being towards him. With a small sense of betrayal he had to admit that not even Tony had showed him such understanding most of the time.

"I wasn't ready then because I was holding onto something that I can't have right now. A life that I don't belong to. It's sad, but it's also liberating because now I can move forward. I want to stop these things with you." Peter said after a minute of silence.

He grabbed his phone and read the text back from Happy that told him the location. He held it up to Quentin.

"Do you know where this is? Can you take me here?" Peter asked and Quentin nodded.

"Cool." Peter noted before tossing his cell phone against the wall behind him with all his strength. It shattered into several pieces.

"I'm done with S.H.I.E.L.D tracking me and using me." Peter said softly his anger surfacing slightly as he thought of all the lies and all the times the Avengers had let each other down. As a child he'd hoped to be one of them, but they'd never shown him kindness or respect.

"Moving forward I want you to trust me. I think we've already become friends but I want you to know that I've got your back." Quentin said shaking Peter's hand in his own and Peter gave him a short nod of agreement.

"I'm going back to the base to collect the things we will need. I've got a place we can lay low at while we track these things. The building your friend is at is just down the road, it's a large blue building on the corner. Quentin said pointing in the distance and Peter nodded. With his enhanced vision he saw it in the distance.

"I'll meet you on the roof." Peter said and Quentin nodded as Peter slung his backpack over his shoulder and web slung off into the night. Peter was too far away to see the wide smile spreading across Quentin Becks face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shorter this chapter this time but an important one. Thanks to everyone who is reading, and especially those who leave feed back. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Steve Rogers was sitting in basement of one of the Avenger's facilities in New York. The main location had been destroyed but Tony had apparently invested back up buildings before their falling out. He shifted around in the chair he was cramped up in. It was expensive, therefore all style and no comfort. _Damn you Tony. _

When Bruce had first brought him down to this location it had blown Steve away. Tony had really gone all in on the Avengers. This extra building that would have costed Tony millions was just another example of that. Sure the money didn't matter much to Tony, but it was the fact that it was there waiting for them. It could have been turned into a Stark Industries building, but it never was.

He was edgy and uncomfortable, and not just because of the chair. Guilt had a way of eating you up. No matter how many times Steve tried to take comfort in the fact that he and Tony had made up in the end, it still didn't ease his mind. He didn't feel right sitting in the workshop that clearly had been a place intended for Tony to tinker with his tech.

Maybe it had something to do with the papers scattered across the table in front of him too. The finalized plans of returning the infinity stones. Bruce was in another lab in the building running last minute tests on the time machine. Steve had spent days and nights working with the Avenger's who had originally taken the stones on how to precisely return them.

After that though Steve had all intentions to return to Peggy. It was something he thought a long time about. Since time traveling and seeing her just behind that window at the S.H.I.E.L.D facility. He knew if there was a way after facing Thanos to come back to her, he would.

Nobody knew besides Nick Fury, and that was only to ease another layer of his guilt about leaving the world unprotected. Thanos might be gone, but so was Tony Stark. There was a whole lot of messes left to clean up and Steve knew he was bailing on that in a sense.

"Steve Rogers, there are guests awaiting your arrival upstairs in the sitting room." A robotic woman's voice said suddenly, echoing around the empty shop.

Steve jumped at the noise until he recognized it to just be Friday's AI still running in the facility. He knew he was old school but he seriously had to wonder how Tony had put up with tech sneaking up on him like that at all hours of the day and night.

He hurried up the stairs in curiosity though because he didn't know who would be visiting. Sure Bruce was here but he would have just came down if he had a question, Friday had never announced guests before.

He hit the top step and strode into the sitting room where not just one but several people were waiting for him. Staring back at him in equal confusion was Clint, Stephen Strange, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, and Bruce.

"Why did you call us here Steve?" Wanda asked looking at him with worry, Steve frowned as they all seemed to follow her gaze towards him for answers.

"I didn't." He said honestly and Clint flopped down in one of the chairs dramatically, kicking his boots up and heaving a sigh.

"Well who did? _Retired_. I'm Retired guys." Clint complained and Wanda rolled her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't have come if you didn't want to." She countered and Clint only smirked back at her.

"Okay, enough. Who all called you here then?" Bruce asked softly, he looked tired. Steve made a mental note to make sure he got some decent sleep tonight.

"I did." a new voice said as Happy Hogan strode into the room. If Steve had thought Bruce looked tired, Happy looked practically dead walking.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked in concern as Happy sat down in another chair. Steve lowered himself into one as well and everyone else followed his lead and sat down. Steve smirked at bucky who awkwardly sat on the edge of a coffee table instead of joining Wanda on the couch.

"Yes, this isn't about me. It's about Peter Parker." Happy sighed and Steve frowned.

"Okay, but why did you call us? That kid kinda hates us now." Sam muttered and Steve tilted his head in agreement. Leave it to Sam to get to the point bluntly.

"I didn't know who else to call honestly. I was tight with Tony and Rhodes but that's about it. Rhodes is caught up in government business so he gave me you your numbers so I could contact you." Happy admitted Steve didn't miss the flash of pain that passed his face when he mentioned Tony.

"What happened to Peter?" Wanda asked looking worried now.

"He is missing. Lost all trace of him about a week back now." Happy admitted looking forlorn and now Steve was worried too.

"How? Have you contacted SHIELD, and specifically Nick Fury?" Steve asked and was shocked to see a dark expression pass over Happy's face.

"SHIELD is the reason Peter is lost!" He snapped before sighing and bursting into an explanation of what happened.

Steve listened as he explained the attacks in Europe and how Peter had been called in because no one else was available. _Guilt. Steve turned that down. _How there was a man named Quentin Beck claiming to be from another dimension traveling with Peter on the run chasing these attacks. How Quentin Beck seemed to be a soft spoken and kind man who had lured Peter's trust. How Happy didn't think Quentin was all that trustworthy anymore.

"Why don't you just track his suits? I know Stark put all that tech in them." Bruce asked softly, his brows knitted in concern.

"He doesn't have them. He sent them to Pepper before he left on the trip."

"Peter loved those suits though... " Wanda murmured looking upset.

"Well I think they reminded him of Tony. That and he didn't even want to do this job at first, he just got roped into it. Nick Fury in an oversight put his friends at risk to keep him there and he was damn pissed about it." Happy said a dark expression on his face.

"That's too much for a kid too soon. The news is full of it. Everyone is wondering who is going to be the next Iron Man. Too much pressure and too much pain, way too fast." Bucky muttered looking far away and everyone was silent for a moment.

"So what are these attacks though? What is he dealing with?" Sam asked breaking the silence and Happy pulled something out of his pocket in response. He flipped open a Stark Technology piece of some kind that lit the room with a hologram screen.

"Elementals." He said softly as Steve watched in shock as a large water creature ripped through a city followed by a fire one that decimated another.

"Shit." Clint breathed leaning forward to get a better look.

"Who are they? Is that them?" Wanda demanded pointing at two figures that appeared to combating the monsters. One was was flying in a green haze while the other was swinging around above the scene.

"That's Peter." Steve stated pointing to the small figure flying across the screen.

"Well duh, he's webbing shit up now even. What's he wearing though?" Clint commented as they got a closer look at Peter's all black suit.

"Some kind of stealth suit SHIELD gave him. They at least tried to look out for him in that sense. The flashy red suit appearing in Europe the same time a group of Queens kids shows up would be a little on the nose identity wise." Happy answered and Steve nodded watching the kid fight.

"It's kind of a badass suit honestly." Sam commented and Steve nodded in agreement as he watched just how drastically Peter's fighting had improved. He was getting hit a lot though, he would be in pain later surely.

"So what do we know about Quentin Beck? His powers look similar to Wanda's." Bruce asked as the video ended and the hologram disappeared.

"It's all so unknown now that he's bailed on S.H.I.E.L.D because anything he told them could have been a lie. The attacks seem to almost follow him, Peter's gonna get hurt if he hasn't been already. I promised Tony if anything happened that I would look after the kid." Happy admitted looking broken.

"We all should have been there for him more. Tony was the only source he ever had to this world. I remember when I first joined you guys Clint was there for me, and Steve, and Natasha too." Wanda murmured looking at her hands. Steve sometimes forgot that she wasn't that far off in age from Peter.

"We need to get Peter back." Stephen Strange said everyone jumped at his firm voice finally speaking. Steve had almost forgot that he was even there.

"Well yeah, but like I said earlier, he hates us. SHIELD only pissed him off more by the sounds of it. I'm more than willing to help try and find him but it might make things worse." Sam reminded him.

"Peter is critical to our timeline. SHIELD was wrong to pressure him, but they weren't wrong about him being the next Ironman of sorts. Tony cared about that kid, but when we were trapped in space I gave him insight on just how important his mentoring to Peter was." Stephen explained.

While Stephen explained this Happy passed a paper to Steve. Everyone was so wrapped up in what Stephen was saying that they hardly noticed. Steve unfolded it.

_I don't blame you, I'm not threatening you and I'll keep your secret. But the kid knows about you using the stones to go back and be with Peggy._

Steve quickly crinkled up the paper and tossed it in the trash can in the corner with precision. It thunked to the bottom and Clint raised and eyebrow at him.

"Just SHIELD always trying to get involved in the return of the stones. They sent another message with Happy." Steve said rolling his eyes and Clint nodded turning back to the group.

So they kid knew about how he was going to use the stones. He'd spent weeks trying to convince himself that he wasn't being selfish. Now that he tried to imagine the situation through Peter's eyes he suddenly could see how egotistical and awful it must look to the kid after refusing to use them to help bring back Tony.

"Well he doesn't directly hate me. I could try and reach him." Wanda suggested and Steve shook his head.

"If you go you'll be with us. I'm not letting another kid get caught up in that mess." Steve said and she folded her arms crossly.

"You think I'd turn on you?" She demanded and he shook his head quickly.

"Of course not Wanda, but I don't know what we are working with entirely. If SHIELD hasn't found them then Quentin is more dangerous that we know. He could attack you if you try and extract Peter for all we know." Steve said giving her a sincere look and her expression softened.

"Okay but how do we approach Peter then? How do we bring him home?" Clint demanded.

"Maybe Rhodey?" Bruce offered and Steve considered it. Rhodes was Tony's best friend but who knew.

"Peter's in too deep." Steven murmured looking far away again.

"Okay so what, you just want us to leave him out there?" Bucky demanded. Steve was taken aback by how Bucky would even involve himself in this. The kid was infectious. He not only won over Tony Stark of all people, but the whole team.

"Tony could bring him back. Peter had started to view Tony as more than a mentor, but as something of a father figure." Stephen said and Clint buried his head in his hands.

"Don't." Clint said from beneath them, sadness lacing into his voice despite obviously trying to hide it. "We don't need to dredge up a whole pain fest again. We need to figure out what to do ourselves because Tony is fucking gone."

"Maybe he doesn't have to be." Stephen murmured filling the room with a kind of silence that was almost deafening.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys I hope you enjoy another chapter. I don't have anyone to edit this so I apologize for any mistakes as I try to go through it myself and catch them but you always miss a few with your own writing here and there.

* * *

The shocked silence that had enveloped the room seemed to last for minutes, even though in reality it had probably only been seconds. Steve watched as his teams heads tilted to the side, and mouths hung open in shock at the declaration. In typical fashion however, Clint broke the silence with absolute indignation.

"You've got to be shitting me right now. That's impossible and I know it is because on the field when the kid was begging us to use the stones to save Tony you were on the side of not using them." Clint accused waving his hands around as he spoke, visibly getting more worked up with each word he spoke.

"I was wrong. Things have changed and I've seen the new path that we must take." Stephen said unphased by Clints outburst as he addressed them all.

"I would love to bring Tony back to save the kid. I would love to bring Tony back for too many reasons to count but that's just not possible." Steve said solemnly and Clint nodded in agreement.

"I'm telling you that it might be though. I know you still have the Infinity Stones in your possession." Stephen started to say but Steve sighed as he watched Clint absolutely lose it now.

"You know, you come back around here with all your magic voodoo bullshit and expect us to trust you? I don't trust a damn soul willing to risk Thanos' death on a wing and a prayer to bring back Stark." Clint shouted jamming his finger against Stephen's chest.

"Clint, stop." Steve said firmly as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Clints shoulder.

"No Cap, I lost my family. We lost Nat too. This clown wants to come in here and risk it all over some loser causing some issues over in Europe. _That_ we can deal with." Clint spat shaking off Steve's hand and striding across the room to get some distance from the wizard he clearly didn't trust.

"Quentin Beck is a grave threat to this timeline." Stephen stated, obviously unwilling to back down on the subject despite the hostility.

"There is no bigger threat than Thanos." Sam said speaking up amongst the group still sitting in shock.

"No, maybe not. However, you all need to come to terms with the fact that Thanos' was far from the end of threats even though he may have been the greatest. More will always follow. It is the flow of time, good and evil, peace and chaos. We can not afford to overlook and simplify these things in place of putting Thanos as the highest marker on the evil scale. That's how we create bigger problems then the ones they originate from" Stephen explained calmly but with a sense of firmness in his voice grown out of impatience.

Steve felt sick at the words as his worst fears were confirmed. That earth was in danger and it was incredibly irresponsible to leave it behind for his own selfish needs at this current point in time.

He'd been so sure and now Peter Parker the epitome of all things good and noble was being influenced by evil. S.H.I.E.L.D was still operating in a sketchy manner having mixed Peter up in this mess in the first place. And a wizard was warning of imminent danger. Steve wished Tony were here for some choice dialogue on this madness.

"How could we even bring back Tony Stark though?" Wanda asked and Steve looked up in time to see Clint shoot her a nasty look to which she scoffed at before finishing. "Obviously, _without_ risking Thanos coming back. I don't see how."

"We know what happened, and how Tony was injured." Stephen responded.

"Tony wasn't just injured though. He was burnt alive by radiation. Tony was human guys, I think we forget that sometimes." Sam said looking remorseful at his own words as Steve cringed at the memory of Tony's body on the battlefield and of his wasted face.

"He didn't die right away though." Bruce murmured pinching the bridge of his nose and looking deep in thought. "There were minutes that passed before we found him and realized the severity of the situation. We all were caught up watching Thanos and his army float away into dust before we got to him."

"He was alive even after that too as he said goodbye to Peter and Pepper. He even talked to her, very little, but still." Wanda blurted out and Steve felt a glimmer of hope spark in his chest despite himself.

"So say we went back with the intent of extracting Tony from the battlefield. There is a small window to work with before he is found by us."

"That's not a small window Doc, that's microscopic." Clint murmured but the hardness had left his voice now.

"Yes but it's the best option as it wont alter that time period. We will release him from his suit and leave it. Everyone will just think he was dusted. The power of wielding the stones realistically should have anyways." Bruce continued.

"Also, Thanos will already have died. There is no risk of altering that fate." Stephen said directing this to Clint specifically. It wasn't in a snarky way but with a nod of his head in understanding at Clints original concerns. Clint jerked his head in acknowledgement back.

"Even if we bring Tony back its still minutes to work with before he dies. We would just rob Pepper of those moments she had saying goodbye to her husband to just watch our friend die again. Do we even have the tech or resources to save Tony regardless?" Happy asked looking uncomfortable as he wrung his hands nervously.

His eyes were wide with confliction and Steve felt sorry for the man who had always operated on the outside and was now thrown into the thick of a serious issue. He had a point too. Steve and everyone else seemed to turn to Bruce for that answer.

"Well I'll have to run some quick tests. I know Peter is missing and I'll need to work fast but I've been studying my own damage from the radiation and can try and compare it from my DNA to the Standard human DNA." Bruce muttered grabbing some spare paper from a desk nearby and jotting some notes down frantically.

"Wakanda." Bucky murmured from his spot in the corner his voice quiet but firm with clarity with just one word. Steve looked to his best friend in surprise at having spoke up. More hope flooded his chest as he thought of Shuri and the work he had seen her do just in glimpses during his visits to Wakanda.

"With a little help from Helen Cho." Steve added as a memory of another brilliant young woman popped into his mind. They all turned to face him and he felt a small smile touch his lips for the first time in days as he looked around at his team.

Some of them were unsure, scared even. He could feel that tension in the room and maybe it was because he shared some of those feelings too. Something was coursing through him though. Something he didn't think he'd feel again for a long time. It was raw purpose and determination to Avenge something he knew to his core was wrong. Despite all the unknown, it was echoed on every single one of their faces looking back at him.

* * *

Miles and miles away in a small flat on the outskirts of a forign town, Peter Parker went flying into a brick wall as an unexpectedly aimed punch caught him off guard. Groaning he rolled onto his side and hopped back onto his feet clumsily.

"You've got to widen your focus. Not only on where you're aiming but where you opponent is aiming too. It's a delicate art but it's important Peter." Quinten called out encouragingly as Peter put his hands up in a ready position and circled the man in front of him. He lunged a fist at him wildly trying to catch him off guard. Quentin dodged it and grabbed Peter's other arm and flipped him onto his back.

"Ugh." Peter groaned as pain shot through various points in his body as they made contact with the dusty floor. Blinking a few times he looked up to see an outstretched hand offered to him. He took it and was pulled to his feet.

"I think we're done for the night." Quentin said with an apologetic look in his eyes as he turned his back on Peter and headed to the kitchen.

"No way! I've yet to land a single good hit on you tonight!" Peter called out following him and catching the water bottle he threw to him.

"We've been busy fighting the elementals and I don't want to take too much out of you training." Quentin said while he popped a beer bottle open on the corner of the counter.

"I mean, I know this place is abandoned but we can't draw too much attention to ourselves with me slapping you around the apartment." He laughed and Peter smiled ruefully despite himself.

"I know, I know. It's just exactly that though. You've been wiping the floor with me and I need more practice." Peter confessed, bitterness lacing your voice.

"You do well for your age Peter. You've been a great partner to me in this mess we've gotten into. You've already improved and you will continue to do so." Quentin complimented as he plopped down into one of the worn chairs in the corner of the dingey kitchen.

"Yeah, I just feel like I could be doing better. I guess until I now I never realized how much training I need in combat." Peter noted as he jumped up onto the counter and sat cross legged.

"I'll be honest with you Peter. When you and SHIELD told me you trained with the Avengers who were held in such high regard, I thought you'd be a little further along at this point. I thought the man called Tony Stark was your mentor?" Quentin asked and Peter didn't fail to notice the delicacy in his words as he spoke them. Despite the kindness extended on the sensitive subject grief still tugged at his heart at the mention of the name.

"Well he took interest in me. He never really trained me though." Peter admitted because it was true. Tony had offered him a spot on the team and when he'd said no due to feeling a duty to Queens and aunt May there was never anymore talk of training him much.

"I'm sorry he never extended those services to you Peter. Your lack of training isn't your fault or a lack of ability, it's negelince." Quentin said with a frown. Peter knew he was trying to comfort him but he felt a sudden rush of loyalty and a need to defend Tony.

"You've never seen me with my suits. They were nothing like the one SHIELD made me. They had tech in them that you couldn't even imagine. I was stronger with those." Peter said and Quentin nodded with a drink from the bottle in his hands.

"I've seen your powers and the strength in you Peter but you relied so much on that suit and it's apparent at times. When you remove the suit you've been left defenseless in a sense Peter." and suddenly a sense of deja vu ran through Peter.

"_If you're nothing without the suit you shouldn't have it."_

"Pete… Hey I'm really sorry man. I didn't mean to pry on something that's not my business." Quentin said and Peter looked up to see the man looking at him regretfully as he picked at the label on his bottle nervously. He'd zoned out again.

"No it's okay. You've been a good friend to me and I know you're just telling me the truth." Peter said quickly because the doubt and sadness that he was experienced was no way aimed at Quentin but the people in his past.

"I'll leave it be. It's just that I see these things weighing down on you. I know you loved and admired the Avengers and especially the man named Stark but sometimes I wonder if these things were reciprocated to you. You're too young to carry such guilt around." Quentin said and Peter nodded lost in thought again.

"I'm gonna hit the showers. I appreciate your honesty, I really do." Peter said hopping off the counter and heading for the bathroom as Quentin tipped his bottle to him.

Closing the bathroom door, he reached for the handles in the shower and turned the water up as high as it would go. The bathroom was so small and cold that steam started to fill it immediately. Peter smiled at memories of May jokingly complaining that he liked to boil himself alive in there as the dish water she was washing the dishes in ran cold from the heater tank being overused.

He looked into the mirror on the wall before it completely fogged up and saw his face littered with small bruises and nicks. Under his eyes were deep shadows that normally didn't show for him due to his healing factor always hiding them.

He stripped his shirt off carefully and looked down with a wince as his eyes met his own skin. Dark purple bruises were littering his rib cage where he'd been struck in battle with the rock creature the previous day. He frowned as they should have healed further by now, but the dried blood from what had once been open wounds told him his abilities were still working to some capacity.

He climbed into the shower and a hiss escaped his lips as the water hit his injuries. He'd been growing more stressed about his healing factors slowing down but he didn't know what else he could do about it. He wasn't sleeping well, eating enough, and stress was taking a toll on his body.

It had been over a week now since he had contact with Aunt May or his friends. SHIELD and Happy we're both trying to trace Quentin and himself with no leads so far. Quentin and Peter battled their way across Europe protecting cities and although he missed home Peter knew he was fulfilling his duty.

There was something strangely comforting about it though. Here he no longer worried as much about his identity or Aunt May getting hurt if someone found out. She was safe from him, and not Ned and MJ were too as he realized these problems would follow him. There was a freedom to using his powers and training with no repercussions to those he loved. A sickening part of him always seemed to remind him late at night when he was weak and wanted to reach out to them, that they were better off.

Tonight though it was Tony on his mind as frustrations passed through him at what Quentin had said. It was true, he had never been trained. Why had Tony never trained him?

Something about Peter Parker that he hated the most was, that when he was frustrated he started to cry. Tears poured down his cheeks as he was left wondering if it was true. Had he imagined Mr. Stark caring about him? He clung to the memory on the battlefield when Tony had hugged him fiercely as far more memories threatened to break his reserve.

Tony dragging him to fight Captain America when had originally not wanted to go. Peter putting up his best fight to impress him followed by no contact for months. He remembered the texts on his phone that scrolled for pages with no reply from Mr. Stark or Happy. He remembered the judgement everytime Peter tried to help with the Vulture from Mr. Stark. The ferry. Mr. Stark yelling at him after having followed him to space. The blank expression on Tony's face when he'd tried to talk to him as he was dying.

Peter bowed his head against the cool tile of the shower wall. Tears rolled down the drain mixed with the dried blood from his injuries.


	6. Chapter 6

This has ended up being a bit of a slow build, more so than I anticipated. This chapter is on the shorter side but things are gonna pick up now. Thanks to anyone who is reading this and leaving feedback. I've had this story stuck in my head and I'm so happy to share it with you. As always I try to catch all the mistakes I can but I'm only human ;)

* * *

Helen Cho and Shuri had agreed to help the Avengers who had showed up to both their doors pleading for help. Steve and Wanda had tracked down Helen Cho, while Bucky and Doctor Strange made a trip to Wakanda to speak with not only Shuri, but T'Challa too.

Helen Cho agreed to help almost immediately. Apparently Tony Stark, despite his rough around the edges exterior, had quietly lent her a lot of help over the years. She'd been one of the people who had dusted away during the original snap. Steve got the impression she was feeling a little lost having been thrown back into the world and took the project eagerly as a way to integrate back into her work with science.

Bucky and Stephen returned to the Avenger's facility with T'Challa and Shuri in tow. Together they had a meeting as the Wakandian's were far more hesitant.

_Circled around the table everyone greeted T'Challa and Shuri with kindness. The desperation they were feeling now was apparent however and Steve knew it. T'Challa seemed hesitant to the rooms energy and ideas. _

_ "I would love to help bring back your friend. I am just a little skeptical of the continuous strain we are putting on the flow of time. I do not think it is natural." T'Challa said softly as he folded his hands and looked around at them all._

_ "What's really natural anymore though?" Wanda asked with a small laugh and Steve was relieved to see T'Challa's lips turned up in a smile._

_ "I suppose that's true. I just think what the world needs now is a sense of normalcy. I think the stones should have been returned by now." The man continued in his calm and slow way of speaking. There was no hostility about him but Steve felt the pressure._

_ "We have the Stone's ready to go. I was about to leave on my mission to return them when we got word of what was happening to Peter Parker. He's one of our own and we think Tony might be the only chance to bring him home right now. Plus we've decided they stay put, the time machine Bruce built will be all we need." Steve explained and T'Challa watched him carefully as he spoke._

_ "After this the stones go back, end of story. We've all agreed to this and we're the only ones who know about them." Bruce added and T'Challa tipped his head in agreement to this. _

_ "I remember the little girl at Tony Stark's funeral, I would like to try and help bring her father back, brother." Shuri said speaking up for the first time and looking to her brother imploringly._

_ "Helen Cho is an extremely gifted doctor and scientist. She and Bruce have gathered an unfathomable amount of information already." Steve said with a small laugh that was shared around the table by the non scientists. "If you'd like to look at what they have gathered then you are more than welcome too._

_ Shuri clapped her hands together and nodded. Helen and Bruce stood up to guide her to the room a few halls over in which everything was set up. Steve turned back to T'Challa._

_ "Shuri is very gifted, I know Wakandians tend to keep to themselves, you agreeing to at the very least consider helping us is so very appreciated." Steve said trying to convey the gratitude he felt at having their help available to them. He knew he wasn't asking for something typical or simple._

_ "Shuri has struggled with the events that have taken place the past 5 years. She doesn't fail, ever. When she was unable to remove that gem from Vision's head she felt responsible." T'Challa explained and Steve nodded in understanding, feeling sorry for the girl who was far too young to carry a burden he knew all too well. He sneaked a look at Wanda across the table who was staring at her hands, her eyes bright from what Steve could see however._

_ "I just don't want this to fail and to watch her struggle even more. If she agrees to help, then I will respect her free will and drive to do so. Just please don't take what you're doing lightly. If Stark dies again I don't think Shuri will be the only one feeling the heaviness that death brings to a soul. To watch someone die twice of all things too." T'Challa said and the room seemed to ebb with emotion now. Nobody had taken this mission lightly, but the way T'Challa spoke with elegance and wisdom seemed to make it all the more real. _

_ "I think this might work brother." Shuri said walking into the room a half hour later. The tension in the room had faded as they talked with T'Challa of that effects of the snap in Wakanda and how they were handling the resurgence of people. _

_ "You do?" Steve asked looking up at her bright eyes and excited expression. _

_ "Yes, there is a lot of work to do. I don't make any promises either, but your friends Helen and Bruce have given me a lot to work with already. I assume you will be the one traveling back to extract him?" She asked and Steve nodded, no one else had volunteered and Steve felt he still owed a debt to Tony._

_ "Well first of all the most important thing you can do is remove his suit, that gauntlet especially, as soon as you possibly can. The more radiation he is exposed to, the lower the chances are of us being able to keep him alive." Shuri explained and Steve nodded soaking in every word she said._

_ "Also, you need to return as soon as possible. The next 24 hours we will be building a medical facility in the room over from where you have the time machine." Helen explained to which Shuri let out a dramatic sigh._

_ My facility in Wakanda would be way more ideal but we will need to treat him the second he gets back to our timeline. Moving your time machine is too risky however and we aren't working with a lot of time." Shuri complained and Steve smirked at her sassy nature. He hoped to get Tony and Shuri talking together one day very soon, he could just see the entertainment of it all now._

_ "We need all hands on deck, two teams, one gathering what Helen needs and one gathering what I need." Shuri dictated and everyone sprung into action. _

Currently Steve paced the pristine floors of the hallway outside of the makeshift medical facility that they had built just 48 hours earlier. The hallway was filled with people in various states of nervousness. The anxiety was tangible and maddening.

The team was all there. Clint, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, and Stephen. Happy was here too and he had called in Rhodey who had flown in immediately. Bruce, Shuri, and Helen were all working behind the closed door in front of them as they tried to get Tony stable. Steve had done his job, and now they all awaited to see if it worked. To see if Tony survives.

Steve had debated with Rhodey and Happy about whether or not they should call Pepper. He'd wanted to call and be honest with her about what they were doing. It didn't seem right to gamble on her husband's life again without her knowledge. Happy however had told him to hold off.

Apparently she wasn't handling the loss of Tony very well, especially now that she knew Peter was missing too. It seems the kid meant more to Tony then most people knew, but it was another blow to those who had been closest to him. Happy knew the family better than Steve and when Rhodey had agreed too he decided to let it go.

"What happened, man?" Rhodey asked breaking the silence as he had seemingly grown tired of the tense nature in the room. He looked desperate for information.

"I spent the night before studying the field with all the knowledge we could gather. I knew where Tony would be roughly and tried to work as quickly as possible. It was all luck I swear because we were right. There were several moments where Tony was completely on his own. Everyone was mesmerized by what was happening around them. It was hard not to be all over again too honestly." Steve explained trying to remember everything he could. It had been so surreal to go back to that place. It felt like a dream.

"I wouldn't mind watching that purple bastard bite it again." Clint muttered in agreement and Steve smiled lightly at him. It felt forced, too much was still unknown.

"So I got to him and I ejected him from his suit. I had tried to get the gauntlet off first but it was completely molded into his suit by this point due to the heat. I hope I didn't waste too much time before I realized that. Once he was out of hit suit I kicked it to the side and slapped the bracelet on his wrist." Steve finished and Rhodey only nodded. Steve got the impression he had more questions but didn't have the heart to ask them.

Tony had looked worse than he had remembered, clearly dying on the field. Taking the suit off had slowed the continuous charring of his skin though, but when they got back before he'd been whisked away by Bruce it hadn't looked good.

"He talked to me though." Steve muttered after a moment and everyone looked up at him in shock.

"He looked at me and he had said _'I guess I was the one to make the sacrifice play.'" _Steve recalled and Rhodey raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's from a fight we had around when we had first met. I'd told him he wasn't the one to make the sacrifice play. He'd told me something along the lines of, everything that was special about me came from a bottle." Steve explained and Rhodey and Happy both let out a grunt of laughter.

"Typical Tony. Dying and he still has to make a wisecrack." Happy said with a roll of his eyes.

Steve nodded but didn't tell them the other half. That when Steve had only smiled at Tony he'd said one more thing to him before passing out _'But I was wrong too, I saw you wield Thor's hammer, guess it was more than what was in the bottle.' _


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours excruciatingly tense hours later Bruce finally graced them with his presence as he excited the operating room. Everyone waited with bated breath as Bruce removed his surgical mask.

"He's out of surgery, and we're declaring him stable now!" Bruce announced and a collective release of air fell from all of their lungs as a universal breath of relief echoed among them. Steve actually punched the air in the victory and relish of these words.

"Really?" Happy asked looking to Bruce in disbelief as tears welled in his eyes. Rhodey clapped his hand on the other man's shoulder. Rhodey too shared an expression of shocked disbelief.

"It was rocky at first I won't lie. Helen's got all kinds of science down on tissue regeneration. Shuri is.. Well Shuri is nothing short of a genius of our time." Bruce praised as he seemed to search for words adequate to describe the two women.

"What will recovery be like?" Wanda asked tentatively and Steve nodded in agreement to her very important question as he looked back to the scientist standing before them all. Tony might be stable but Peter was still missing and recoveries could take months in drastic injuries.

"It's going to be a step by step process. We put in a breathing tube but I don't think he will need it longer than a day or so as his vitals are already improving drastically." Bruce explained and everyone nodded as they hung on his every word.

"It's his arm that is the biggest cause of concern. You got the suit off before the radiation spread as drastically as we remember from the original timeline. His arm however is pretty mangled, not unlike mine. His chest and left side of his face will have scarring as well." Bruce finished and Steve nodded.

That was doable, ideal even. Maybe it was selfish of him to write off Tony's injuries but he knew the man could handle it. Rhodey wasn't even supposed to be walking right now but Tony had fixed that. Tony was out of the woods, and he would be able to figure out the rest from here.

"I can't even believe this. God what a world." Happy murmured running a hand through his sweaty hair and looking ten years younger in his pure joy.

"Happy, I think you should call Pepper now." Bruce suggested and Happy nodded slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, of course. _Of course" _Happy babbled as he clumsily searched for his phone in his pockets. He nearly fumbled it to the floor once he did locate it.

"He's okay." Steve commented, trying to steady the man's focus. Happy nodded before tapping away at the phone and putting it up to his ear. He walked out the nearest door and Steve heard him say a stuttered hello before the door closed behind him.

Tony felt as if a bus had hit him. No, that wasn't good enough. It felt as if Thanos had thrown a moon at him like he had done on Titan. With no Ironman suit in play. Maybe two moons._ Fuck he was in pain. _

The thought of Thanos was kick starting his brain though. He tried to push past the immense amount of pain but his mind protested. There seemed to be no space for contemplation outside of the pain.

"Ugh" He murmured trying to use his voice instead. It came out raspy and pathetic but it was there nonetheless. He tried to open his eyes but quickly closed them again as the light blinded him and made his senses scream in protest.

"Tony?" A familiar voice asked and suddenly he felt his hand being squeezed. He forgot about having limbs, how strange. He tried to squeeze back but wasn't sure if he was able to or not. All he knew was he would fight to answer that voice through hell and back, because that's what she deserved.

"Take it easy okay Tony." She advised him and Tony tried to nod but didn't think he accomplished that very well either.

"Li… Lights." He choked out and a gasp of realization sounded before things went dim, even from behind his eyelids he could tell. Slowly he opened his eyes again and this time part of the room began to come into focus.

He was clearly in a medical facility, and he was pretty sure it was one of his own in an Avenger's compound. A lot of the tech and equipment seemed forign to him however. Slowly he turned his head and met the face of Pepper. She looked back at him, love radiating from her eyes. It was a look of love so intense Tony ached to be able to reach out and pull her close to him.

"Hey Pep." He choked out and she smiled down at him as tears fell from her eyes. She gently reached out with a shaking hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey, it's… it's _so_ good to hear your voice." She murmured before the tears gave way into sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so for starters, SPOILER ALERT FOR FAR FROM HOME. This fic was never meant to be exactly how Far From Home would take place just follow a rough timeline. Especially because Tony doesn't return in the MCU and that's the main inspo for this fic. From here though themes, characters, and references from FFH will appear in this fic just because I saw the movie a few times and got a burst of inspiration on how I want this to go.

Thank you to everyone who is following and leaves feedback. I really love this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay Hap, I need you to give me a run down on what's happening with a certain spiderling we know." Tony asked as Happy walked into the room with a latte gripped in his hands. He didn't miss the way his old friend's face fell at the question.

"Are you sure you're ready to talk business so soon?" Happy retorted his voice timid and nervous. Tony only deadpanned him, his lips pressed firmly together.

Happy sighed as he strode further into the room to sit in the hospital chair next to Tony's bed, the one usually occupied by Pepper or Morgan. Happy grunted as soon as he sat and jumped back up, spilling a small amount of his coffee on the floor. He picked up a barbie Morgan had left on the chair he had sat on and threw it to the corner in disgust. Tony allowed a small smirk to cross his face.

"If anyone doesn't seem ready for things, it might just be you Hogan. You're looking pretty flustered." Tony coyly mocked his friend who rolled his eyes.

"Look you've only returned to the land of living for three days now. I know you've got word there's some issues with the kid but I just don't want to stress you out." Happy reasoned while still looking apologetic. God he was sick of people walking on eggshells around him.

"Yes. _However_, in those three days I've also managed to sneak down to my shop at night when Pepper's gone home and whip up a repair for my arm. Seems like standard business to me." Tony said while lifting his left arm into the air, swishing his wrist around, and finishing with a wiggle of all his fingers."

His arm was encased in a metallic sleeve that stretched down from his upper shoulder to the end of his finger tips. It had taken the better part of last night to complete but he was pleased with the end result. He'd broken down his nanite suit tech, stripped it of it's defensive layers to create a thin material that fit to his skin perfectly.

It looked something like Bucky Barnes arm but more natural. His real arm was still underneath as well, just in a bad state. The sleeve was fixed with tech that aided his movements. His real arm wasn't useless but it had been extremely painful to use until he'd made the sleeve.

"Yeah you're a genius." Happy muttered with a fake bow.

"Look I'm not good with expressing myself, and frankly I'm pissed you're making me do this. But I know you've been a great relief to my family when I died. I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. What happened to me, when you all thought I died, I know that was rough. I know because I went through that too with the original snap when I lost you. When I lost the kid." Tony explained breaking past the side of him that fought to make everything a joke, because Happy deserved the praise. Hell he deserved a lot more than that.

"But I'm here now and at some point we're going to have to keep moving forward. I know somethings up because the kid isn't here rejoicing in my return from the dead. Now, where is my kid Happy?" Tony asked again trying to break down more barriers. To show his friend how badly he needed to know that Peter Parker was okay. Tony wasn't oblivious to the fact that Peter worshipped the ground he walked upon._ He should be here._

"I lost the kid. I lost the kid in Europe!" Happy burst out, slamming his coffee down on the table beside him. Brown liquid spilled over and ran down the side of the cup.

"What?" Tony asked his eyebrows raising. He didn't know what had happened but he was expecting that. "The friendly neighborhood Spiderman, _Queen's_ Spiderman, is lost in _Europe_?"

"Yes! Well he went on a class trip over there and got ambushed by Maria Hill and Nick Fury. They're still operating as a division of SHIELD and recruited the kid for a job up there. Only the kid didn't really want to work with them in the first place." Happy explained.

"The kid loves doing the whole hero gig, why didn't he want to work with them?" Tony asked feeling confused already. The kid had always been aching to get his hands on a mission.

"Well not after you died Tony. He's sixteen and watched you die on the field. Then he got into a fight with the Avengers... "

"What?" Tony demanded sitting up straighter. After everything that had happened between him and the Avengers he'd been so sure they'd look after Peter. Maybe he'd never done a good enough job expressing what the kid was to him, but no, that didn't matter, Spiderman was still a team mate. How could Peter who idolized them all have gotten into a fight with them.

"Ask Cap about it, I dunno, I wasn't there. Caps still on premises. Talk to him after you talk to me. All that I know is that messed with the kid too. Then he mailed his suits to Pepper…"

"WHAT?" Tony burst out again. He wondered if they were even talking about Peter Parker at this point. The kid give the suits back? Surely not…

"Look Tony you're gonna have to stop interrupting me because there's a hell of a lot left to this story." Happy snapped and Tony nodded, pretending to zip his lips, before waving his friend on to continue.

"Anyways they recruited him to fight some kind of monsters wreaking havoc across Europe. They call them elementals. Before you freak out just look at the footage because I can't explain to you what the hell these things are but they do damage." Happy explained as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped away at it. Tony waited with baited breath before the phone was finally handed to him. He hated things being handed to him but he reached out for the small electronic device like a lifeline.

Across the screen a video played of a large water monster smashing through small foreign town. Followed by footage of a rock monster smashing around another. He caught glimpses of a small figure dressed in all black flying around the chaos holding onto to his webbing. He cringed and sucked in a breath as he watched that figure he knew to be Peter get slammed down by the creature. Another figure appeared on the video and aided the fight though. He'd seen some strange things being apart of the Avengers. Shit he'd worked with a talking racoon from space. This person was unlike anything he'd seen yet though as they floated by on green smoke while shooting lasers from their hands, and a fish bowl with a swirling liquid sat upon their head.

"So he has help? Who the hell is that?" Tony asked looking up at Happy who he was surprised to see looking back at him with an expression of distaste at the question.

"Another part of the problem."

* * *

"About time you pay a visit to your old friend." Tony greeted as Steve knocked lightly on the door before heading in.

"Yeah well I didn't think you'd be in a proper state for a hell of a lot longer. As always, I'm incredibly impressed with what you've managed to pull off." Steve replied gesturing towards Tony's left arm that shined in the fluorescent lights.

"Yeah I'm thinking about painting it red and gold. You know go with the usual theme and all that." Tony joked lightly as Steve leaned against the wall with a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah the whole low key thing you've got going really isn't you at all." He commented with a roll of his blue eyes.

I heard you're the one who brought me back. Thank you." Tony said trying to get the formalities out of the way quickly. There was tension between them in the room, he was sure Steve could feel it too.

"It's the very least I could do." Steve murmured and Tony nodded. Okay enough of this, time to get to the point.

"What happened with the kid? Happy told me there was a fight?" Tony asked and Steve let out a long sigh, slowly make his way to the chair across the room and sinking into it.

"You already know about the kid?" Steve asked and Tony nodded.

"Yeah I know there's some guy named Mysterio brainwashing him by the sound of it. I know that no one has made contact with him for weeks. I know he's lost in Europe trying to fight a battle that he shouldn't be combating alone." Tony replied thinking back to everything Happy had told him. A familiar ache of guilt and worry filled him as he thought of the kid again.

"We messed up Tony, he never should have been alone. The fight we had, it was about you. Peter begged us to use the stones to bring you back and we said no. In the moment, we just wanted to end a painful day. Looking back I can see how he felt extremely alone in that moment staring back at all of us denying his desperate pleas for help." Steve explained looking down at his folded hands in his lap. Tony didn't know what to say, anger and understanding seemed to rage a war in his mind.

"I understand not using the stones. After though… someone should have reached out to him. Someone besides Happy should have tried to aid him in Europe." Tony countered trying to stay calm. There was too much resentment in his heart when it came to Cap. Some of it deserved, some of it passed over from childhood and his father.

"There's more though Tony. I was in charge of bringing the Stones back to their original timelines. When I was forming the plan to go back I made a choice to stay with Peggy. I told Nick Fury about it because I wanted him to be prepared." Steve explained looking up into Tony's eyes now. "That's why he recruited Peter. I'm sure of it. Also, because Nick somehow trusted Mysterio, Peter found out about it. After denying him the chance to use the stones, I'm sure that seemed extremely selfish to him. Just another blow."

Tony sat silently for a while processing it all. Part of him was elated that Steve had finally taken the initiative to get a life. Another part of him could see it from the eyes of a 16 year old kid lost in Europe feeling alone. When Tony didn't respond Steve went on.

"Right before I was about to go on a mission to bring them back, Happy showed up and told us about the kid. We decided to give it a go. Strange said Peter was important to this timeline, that bringing you back was a risk worth taking to try and help the kid."

"That doesn't surprise me. I always knew Peter was the next of us. Only better. He's just so… good. I'm fucking scared of what that guy is doing to his head out there Steve." Tony said earnestly and Steve nodded.

"Tony there's something I've wanted to ask you for awhile now, I just never knew if it was appropriate…"

"Spit it out Rogers" Tony snapped and Steve sighed.

"Is he yours? Is he your biological child? I know he's been living with his aunt since he was young. I've heard the stories of how you used to be with women." Steve asked tentatively.

"No… No god no." Tony replied in shock at the question but it left him with a strange feeling in his chest. He knew Peter was more than some kid he was mentoring, in a lot of ways he was as good as his own. Peter had prepared him for Morgan, convinced him that he could care about a kid, and most importantly that he wasn't Howard Stark.

"I've just never seen you care about someone like the way you care about that kid. I just wanted to know." Steve said apologetically but Tony waved him off.

"He might not be my kid but I'm _going_ to find him… and I need your help. I need the team's help." Tony said eyeing Steve who immediately nodded.

"Yeah of course. I need to return those Stones but this can come first. There's something I need to do before I decided if I'm ready to stay in the past or not." Steve responded sitting up straighter as if already preparing for the mission.

"I want to bring the team together. For Peter, for Bucky…" Steve started to say but stopped mid sentence when Tony snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I know you hate him, but he's something to me like what Peter is to you." Steve said firmly and Tony crossed his arms.

"I don't hate him, I'm just not particularly happy that he exists is all." Tony replied his voice far more petulant that he had intended. Steve frowned.

"I just want a team Tony, and yes that includes Bucky. Don't forget he fought in Wakanda and on the battlefield 5 years later too. We came together because of Thanos, and to bring everyone back but there isn't much of a team left now. Not with Nat gone, Bruce permanently injured, and Clint's out for good." Steve explained sadly.

"There hasn't been a team for awhile now Cap. Not since Siberia." Tony stated with a blank expression. It was the truth and he was sick of pretending like it wasn't.

"Not since the accords." Steve countered and Tony let out a bitter laugh.

"I knew what was coming Rogers and I knew that if we didn't fall in line in some way our ability to help people would be hindered. The accords never went away after trying to deny them. They always hung over us who signed but lost a team. Over you and the others who went on the run. Over Clint and Scott who were confined to their homes to be with their families!" Tony pointed out as heat worked its way into his raised voice.

"Oh don't act like you cared about Scott and Clint. You never played into the government Tony. This was about your ego and incessant need to control everything and everyone around you." Steve replied angrily.

"The UN is a big deal and if we didn't tread carefully we could have been viewed as a terrorist threat. We needed some fucking accountability so that the public would continue to trust us." Tony shot back and Steve took a deep breath while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We both were wrong at times, okay? What I'm trying to say is that there are enhanced individuals out there still. Some of them are our friends. Some just kids like Peter and Wanda. I want to leave them with something, a team to lean on, other people who understand them. I don't want the Avenger's to die because of us. I don't want what's happening to Peter to be the first of many mistakes." Steve explained his tone calm now. God Tony hated how he could just let go of the anger in a moment like that. The mention of Peter however brought him back.

"Okay. I said I was tired of hate that day when I gave you the shield back and I meant it. The accords… well they bring up a shitty time. I just wanna bring the kid home. I wanna give him a team too." Tony murmured and Steve reached out grabbing his good hand and squeezing it between both of his.

"Team meeting then… main room in an hour? I've got a name from Fury on the Mysterio guy." Steve said and Tony nodded.

"What's his name? I'll do some digging while you gather the others. I mean you've known important information this whole time and have been wasting time getting all sentimental." Tony replied in a teasing tone and Steve smiled back at him.

"Quentin Beck." He said and Tony frowned now.

"You know him?" Steve asked.

"Yeah… Yeah I do. He used to work for me." Tony said throwing his legs over the side of his bed and making to stand up.

"Whoa where are you going?" Steve said in alarm as he stood up too, holding his hands out to steady Tony if need be.

"Calm down I've been sneaking down to my shop already. I've got some digging to do, something is clicking together." Tony said exiting the room quickly.

"Team meeting still?" Steve called.

You bet your ass team meeting still!" He yelled back.

* * *

Quentin Beck strolled through the empty city streets of a town in Prague. A small smile touched his lips at the absence of people fluttering around. It was nice to see a city without distractions.

Peter was tucked away in the flat they were crashing at, having totally bought his usual story about going out to grab food to store away for them. He made a mental reminder to swipe some food from a shop nearby. Last time he'd met with the team he'd nearly forgotten the food on the way back.

He reached the bar in which they met and pushed the heavy door open. Inside they were already gathered, talking amongst themselves. A frown replaced his satisfied smile at the expressions on several of their faces as they met his gaze.

"What's happened?" He demanded striding over to their table. Everything was moving along smoothly, now was not the time for setbacks. Peter was visibly weakening and the final stage of his plan was approaching. Alas, their faces gave way to a problem clearly brewing.

"You know how the man tracking the Spider kid had backed off? Well we know why." William tentatively said.

"Spit it out!" Quentin snapped slamming his hand down on the table causing several people to jump.

"Well we've got our Stark Industries employee on the inside, and we got word that Tony Stark is back. The Avenger's pulled off another stunt and he's alive and recovering." William said quickly and Quentin closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm the frustrations rattling through him.

"This is a huge problem. If anyone is gonna find the kid it's Tony, especially if he's got more Avenger's with him." He muttered and they all murmured quiet agreements. "The only reason SHIELD hasn't found him is because we stopped tipping them off with fake radar reads."

"If Tony Stark is coming we've got to figure something out fast. He knows who you are. I'm sure your name will find its way to him." William conspired and Quentin ran a hand through his fair in frustration.

"Obviously William. The kids weak but he's still a fighter, we can move to take him out sooner than expected but it's risky."

"He trusts you though." Janice said encouragingly and he nodded in response.

"It's that or we show him an illusion of Tony before the real one gets here." Quentin said a thought popping into his head.

"I thought the kid worships Stark though?" William asked in confusion.

"Yes, yes he does. I've been planting seeds of doubt in his head for weeks now though. Those seeds have turned into roots. I think with a very unexpected visit from Tony we can finally turn that seed into a tree of despair." Quentin murmured, his smile returning.


	9. Chapter 9

Another day and another fight. He wasn't moving as quickly today, or fighting as steady and he knew it. The rock monster slammed a heavy fist down and Peter barely dodged it as Quentin flew over head among a mess of green lasers attacking the monster as Peter pitifully distracted it on the ground.

The monster flailed around knocking a large car towards Peter who webslung out of the way just a touch too slow. His body slammed into a nearby brick wall leaving him winded as he struggled to gain a deep breath.

"Ugh" He muttered as he staggered back into position and readied himself for another blow. _Come on Peter, dodge this one. _

His thoughts were cut short as a familiar sound filled the air and a thud sounded behind him. He desperately whirled around to face the new arrival, not caring in the slightest if he was struck down by the monster at this point. He'd never thought he'd hear that noise again.

His mouth fell open as he watched the sun glare down and glisten off of red and gold metal. He was so homesick, so beaten down, that the mere sight of the suit brought an immediate sense of childlike security. His feet carried him closer, he didn't even have to think about it. Shakily he reached out. His fingertips longing to touch the suit, to know this was real.

Suddenly he jerked his hand back as he realized how stupid he must look right now. I_t's not him, you know it's not him, it's just a suit, just a way to get you home. _Peter whipped his head around and saw Quentin leading the battle away from them as he finished to end the attack on the city.

"Mr. Rhodes?" Peter asked as he turned back around to face the Iron man suit that was still just standing there with it's faceplate covering the occupant. James Rhodes. That's who this must be. He operated a suit just like Tony's. It had originally been Tony's even. Maybe he'd borrowed one of Tony's more high tech ones.

"Not quite." A familiar voice said and Peter actually stumbled back as the suit opened and Tony walked out of it. Reaching down he actually pinched his skin firmly to try and wake up, but nothing wavered. Tony stood there all the same.

"I don't understand…" Peter murmured lost for words as he blinked rapidly. Wondering with each opening of his eyes when the man in front of him would be gone. Peter Parker was never lost for words, Aunt May used to tease him about that all the time. Here now though, as he stared into the eyes of someone who was supposed to be dead, words failed him.

"Time machines, wizards, superheros, Wakanda healing tech. Lets just say I know people." Tony answered pretending to list each thing off of his fingers.

"That's not possible. They told me they wouldn't go back for you. I tried to get them to do exactly that." Peter retorted shaking his head and Tony sighed.

"Well things change when a 16 year old kid with powers goes on the run with a lunatic and destroys large areas of Europe. What's that saying? Desperate times?" Tony snapped and suddenly Peter realized how furious the man in front of him looked. There was nothing left in his expression from the last time he had seen him alive on the battlefield. No tenderness and vulnerability, no understanding.

"It's _not_ that simple Mr. Stark…I _had_ to go on the run." Peter started to explain desperately. After everything, after longing to see him, the very last thing he wanted to do was fight with Tony. If anything it was the opposite, he just wanted to run forward and embrace the man. He didn't understand how this was possible, he still wasn't convinced he wasn't dreaming it.

"I'm telling you it is that simple Parker. The coverage on this has changed. People are starting to think you and your strange new friend are behind this. After everything that's happened kid I thought you'd be smarter about this." Tony scolded, stepping closer, as Peter now backed away.

"SHIELD wasn't looking out for people and they sure as hell weren't looking out for me. Quentin and I are just trying to help." Peter defended gesturing behind him where the city was in shambles. How could Tony not see how much worse this could have been had Quentin and himself not shown up. Shown up like they always did. SHIELD was never on scene the moment these took place. Quentin didn't waste time and resources, he just jumped into battle because he'd seen the sinister side of these monsters attacks on his version of earth.

"Then you should have came to the Avenger's for help. The team I set up for people like you!" Tony yelled and Peter flinched. Anger began to ebb to the surface at the jab though.

"People like me?" Peter asked and Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, People like you Peter. People who have powers and are too young to handle themselves alone." Tony explained impatiently.

"I tried going to the Avengers. They denied me. I told you that already!" Peter yelled back.

"No they denied your childlike request to try and raise a dead man!"  
"Then why the hell are you here now? You're here now aren't you! It doesn't seem so childlike and absurd then does it!?" Peter yelled, his voice hoarse as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He hated how his emotions betrayed him that way. He was thankful his mask shielded his face.

"You should know all about them rejecting you. Siberia ring a bell?" Peter asked his voice quiet now but he added as much sting into the words that his voice could muster.

"You don't know when to admit you're wrong or when to back the hell down. I can't believe I thought mentoring you would change anything. " Tony replied coldly and Peter scoffed.

"You dragged me into this! I was fine just being a neighborhood hero." He yelled, stung by the words.

"You were a vigilante who was bound to end up in jail or dead without me." Tony said simply, as if clarifying the most basic of facts.

"Yeah and you used me in your fight against Steve Rogers." Peter shot back and Tony didn't respond for a long moment this time. Peter took this as all the admission he needed at the accusation. Suddenly he didn't know anything about the man who was standing in front of him.

He thought back to that day in his small bedroom in Queens. He'd told Tony why he did what he did, and Tony sat next to him with a hand on his shoulder. It was the first time he'd had an interaction like that with a man to whom he'd looked up to since Uncle Ben died.

That had become a pivotal memory in his mind on why he'd wanted to become an Avenger. Had it really all been bullshit? Now that Thanos was gone was Tony showing his true colors and checking out?

Had he wasted weeks, months almost, mourning a man whom he'd considered to be a father figure all for nothing? Had it really been all in his head? Clutching one of his wrists with his other hand he squeezed it tightly. He felt as though he was slowly going crazy, that he didn't know a thing about what he thought he'd believed in before.

"What matters is that I'm here to bring you home. General Ross wants a word with your time over here. Maybe we can still salvage your reputation." Tony said reaching out for Peter's upper arm.

"What!?" Peter yelped backing up in horror at the words. Tony hated Ross. Ross put Avenger's in prison cells and Tony was just gonna take him to that man?

"Oh don't act surprised that they knew it was Spider man over here. Not that ridiculous night monkey bullshit the public eats up. I mean honestly, night monkey?" Tony complained with a heavy roll of his eyes.

"I'm sure as hell not meeting with Ross. That'll go over real well when I show up in my suit even though the guy clearly hates people like me!"

"You wouldn't show up in your suit Peter. He already knows who you are for christs sake." Tony explained in exasperation.

"What!?" Peter yelped again looking up at the man in disbelief. Suddenly he felt as if he was seeing Tony for the first time. Maybe all the rumors about the cold hearted billionaire arms dealer he had heard weren't so far off base.

"I had to disclose the information I had about you Peter. They needed something to keep the growing tension at bay so they wouldn't pursue you harder or smear Spider man's name further." Tony defended and Peter just shook his head in disbelief.

"You knew what that meant to me." Peter whispered and his mouth fell open when Tony actually rolled his eyes.

"It didn't change anything did it though Peter. Seems to me like you abandoned the people you were trying to protect by hiding who you were anyways." Tony said, his voice low and unapologetic.

"Who even are you?" Peter asked his voice cracking as he fought to hold back more tears that stung at his eyes.

"I'm just a guy who has been trying to protect you from day one Peter. The guy fighting the insistence that you were too young for this, that I picked the wrong guy. I'm starting to think they were right." Tony said with a finality ringing in his words.

Peter made a choice in a split second, before he could let the emotions drown him any further. It felt as though if he didn't get out of there now he'd be rooted there for good in endless disbelief and disappointment. He gave one last look back at the man to whom he'd once idolized.

He held his arm up and his webbing released as he flew up into the sky, web slinging all the way back to the flat that he and Quentin were crashing at. Not once did he dare to look back. He stumbled into the living room ten minutes later and collapsed onto the sofa.

Ripping his mask off he let the tears roll down his cheeks freely now. Briefly he wondered about Quentin but let the thought pass knowing his friend would be able to handle himself. He couldn't allow much space in his mind for anything other than crushing discontent. He was absolutely mortified that he had allowed himself to think he was anything more than a pawn in Tony's game.

When Iron man had shown up he'd felt that overwhelming sense of familiarity and comfort that comes from something that reminds you of home. Now he balanced on the edge of something strange. The longing that still resided for Aunt May, Ned, and MJ clashed with the crushing disappointment he'd experienced seeing Tony again.

May, Ned, MJ… they'd never understand this side of his life. Apparently Tony hadn't even understood him. Was there anything left for him at home now that secretary Ross knew who he was. Could even go back home without hurting people in the process?

His brain ached as he was torn between nostalgia for the familiar and a new urge to continue on his path of the foreign and strange. Quentin might just be the only friend he had left.

* * *

The small circular table in the center of the room was surrounded with people. Every single chair that was available was taken by someone. Rhodey, Clint, Wanda, Stephen, Sam, Bucky, Tony, and Steve.

It was the first time they had all been together in one room in a very long time. Most of them had gathered together about bringing back Tony, but there was a different dynamic now, because Steve and Tony sat next to each other at the head of the table.

Tony leaned in and pointed to something on his tablet in his hands and Steve looked down and murmured something back. It would be easy for an impartial person who didn't know the story of the Sokovia accords to look at the two men and see nothing more than teammates, friends even.

Smiles crept onto the faces of several people at the table as they observed the two while they patiently waited for the meeting to start. The story may have featured Tony and Steve at the forefront but they had all been affected too. The Avengers were the only family some of them had.

Bruce strode into the room throwing his lab coat over his shoulder before joining them. He grabbed a bar stool from the corner and pulled it up to the table. Tony greeted him with a nod of his head.

"That everyone?" He asked Steve who nodded while looking around the table.

"Great. I just want to say thank you to you all. I know bringing me back involved some effort and support from you all. I'm not good with the whole feelings thing, which I'm sure you've noticed… but thank you. Just thank you." Tony said looking around at them all. Sincerity ripped through his heart as a lump threatened to grow in his throat.

He'd dreamt of the vision Wanda had placed in his head so many times. Of the Avengers ruined and dead because of him. There were also the memories of several of them in Ross's prison, hating him for his part in it. Restless nights of knowing that Thanos had taken many of them away. He never thought he'd be here again with them all. All that was missing was Peter, and that brought him back to business.

"We are glad you are back Stark. Your daughter has a father again, and soon Peter will be home too." Wanda responded looking pleased. Tony smiled somewhat awkwardly at her. He'd never known what to think of her or shared many conversations with her.

"Yes, speaking of Peter. That's why we've gathered you all here today. We have our first mission as a team since Thanos and since the Accords." Steve said and Tony glanced around the table to gauge the reactions of his friends at the mention of the Accords. The anxiety settled in him when none of their faces betrayed any hint of emotion towards the word. Indeed they all just looked to Steve with expressions of concern.

"Do we have any new information?" Sam Wilson asked and Tony sighed while nodding his head.

"Unfortunately we do. I've got the name of the man operating with Peter. He's called Mysterio in his suit but the man behind Mysterio's real name is Quentin Beck." Tony explained as he tapped away at his tech and a projection of the battle with the elementals flashed to light above the table.

"Shit." Clint muttered watching the destruction that was displayed on the screen.

"So Becks the glowing green guy? What's his deal?" Bruce asked peering over his glasses as he studied the battle.

"Yes. His deal is he was a former Stark Industry employee who I had to fire when his ideas became too wild and out of control. Well, obviously that didn't go over well." Tony explained darkly as he thought back to the charming and brilliant young man he'd hired years ago, who eventually became too crazy behind the eyes as he explained his plans.

"Well we know is he's charming. He got in with SHIELD and got a hell of a lot of information from them because they were trying to recruit him as a new Avenger and trusted him. That's where Peter comes in." Steve explained pointing to the black clad figure moving across the screen as well.

"Peter was already at a low point so he took advantage of him." Wanda stated sadly, her eyes far away. Tony remembered how something similar had happened to Wanda with Ultron when she was young and broken just like Peter.

"What makes Peter so special? Why use the kid?" Bucky asked in confusion and Tony didn't miss the side glance Steve shot at him when Bucky spoke.

"What makes him special is that he was important to me." Tony responded, keeping his voice smooth and impassive as he replied to Bucky. Tony rolled his eyes at Steve when he heard the man audibly release a held breath of air.

"Yes but you were dead so why does that matter? Why didn't he go for a partner in Wanda or someone stronger?" Sam asked in confusion, Wanda visibly smirked at the praise.

"Well no offense to you Wanda, but Peter has something we _all_ lack. There is something refreshing and positive the public sees about how Spiderman operates. Just a guy taking care of his city. It's just so fucking pure." Tony explained and Sam tilted his head agreement.

"I still don't understand, just because the public admires him? What's his endgame here?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Quentin Beck was always obsessed with recognition and praise. I think there was something about Spider Man's overall admiration, tagged along with him being something like my apprentice, that caught his eye." Tony explained sadly.

"So he just wants news coverage? That's pretty lame." Rhodey muttered and Clint nodded pursing his lips.

"Well there is more… It's just a thought though. I was thinking that in the end he might try and take Spider Man's place. Everyone has been calling Spider man the new Iron man across all the news networks and I think Quentin longs to take that place instead." Tony explained his tone darkening with anger.

"You think he's gonna take him out?" Steve asked in alarm and Tony only nodded.

"That will just paint him as a villain though? I thought he was after praise?" Wanda asked hurriedly her eyes full of concern now.

"I think he's behind these monsters. Again this is just my intuition telling me something but illusion tech is what he always pitched when working for me. He was good at it too. I think he's gonna have these monsters take out Spider man and paint himself the hero while finally ending the attacks." Tony said and they all stared back at him in horror.

"Surely he can't be behind this though. I mean look at this! It's more than just illusions, there's damaged cities that have paid the price." Bucky reason looking unconvinced and Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Not if he's got a team, or droids. There has gotta be more to it. I just find it strange Peter and Quentin are always on and off scene before SHIELD or any other agency can pick up a trace. It's just too perfect how the chips have fallen." Tony explained.

"What matters is we need to get to the kid though. Tony and I have been reviewing the footage and the kid is weakening with each appearance." Steve said firmly but he was interrupted as the door flew open.

Pepper strode into the room looking uncharastically flustered. Her face betrayed an expression of anger as a tablet was clutched firmly in her hands.

"I know I should be resting but…" Tony started but she silenced him with a look as she tapped away at her tablet.

"This isn't about that. I know you've been sneaking out of the room Tony. There's something you need to see." She explained quickly projecting a new image above the table.

"Fuck." Tony cursed immediately.

"Shit." Rhodey echoed in agreement.

"So that illusion tech I was questioning you on… well I think you may have been right unless you took a surprise trip to Europe." Bucky muttered awkwardly.

"You shoot him over to Europe with one of your spinning portals?" Sam asked Strange as he nudged his shoulder.

"Can't say I did." Strange replied curtly.

Tony looked up at the screen from a news story. In bold letters under the video it read **'BREAKING NEWS: TONY STARK BACK FROM THE DEAD AND IN EUROPE?' **

He watched the replica of his suit approach Peter and a familiar feeling of sadness filled him as he watched the kid reach out to try and touch the suit before yanking his arm back. There was no audio on the video but as the imposter of himself emerged it became clear there were harsh words being exchanged to Peter who was backing away from the man.

Tony's hands balled into fists as a rock flew at the news camera and cut the picture away. The news anchor went on but he didn't hear her continue, not with the ringing in his ears.

"We've got to give the press something now. Cats out of the bag." Pepper exclaimed in frustration and Tony shook his head rubbing his temple. Dealing with his own return from the dead was the last thing on his mind. Beck was using him to get to Peter now.

"No what we've got to do is get to Peter. I don't know what bullshit that bastard is feeding the kid but it didn't look good." He stated coldly and Pepper nodded, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him." Steve insisted and Tony only nodded. They had to find him, because Beck was a dead man when he got his hands on him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you if you're still with me here. I was rereading this fic and the first few chapters are kinda rough (I'll probably fix those up here soon) I'm much more proud of my writing and this story as a whole as it has progressed. I can't express how happy it makes me to check my email and see feedback that people enjoy this as well 3 **

**Switching it up and giving the first half of this chapter in Quentin's perspective. **

* * *

"Peter?" Quentin asked softly as he approached the sofa where Peter was sitting looking absolutely crushed. Sometimes it was easy to see the innocent side in the teenager who was much closer to adulthood than childhood. But here he held such a vulnerable quality that he looked years younger, as he sat there forlorn with his head resting in his hands. The Spider Man mask lying on the floor feet away from him.

Quentin pitied the boy who had clearly been dealt a severe emotional blow today. Well of course he had, the team had planned it to hit Peter where it would hurt. Although seeing the dried tear tracks confirmed another play went according to plan. He didn't pity Peter because he sympathized with the kid. No, he felt sorry for how easy it was to manipulate him. Good people were always so gullible and easy to control. The goodness that was Spider man would ultimately be his demise.

"You remember the guy I was telling you about? Iron Man?" Peter asked looking up at him now. He could actually see the pain shining in the brown eyes staring up at him.

"Tony Stark, right?" Quentin asked forcing a puzzled expression to his face and a nonchalant tone to his voice. As if he didn't know exactly who Peter was talking about.

"Yeah… Mr. Stark. Well he's alive and that's who crashed the scene today." Peter finished lamely. Bruises littered his face in various stages of healing.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Quentin asked sitting beside the kid on the couch who scooted over to make room.

"It should have been. It was at first. Well, I'm starting to think he's just like everyone else working for SHIELD." Peter explained almost flinching as his eyes went far away to memories of the day.

"Surely it was a misunderstanding." Quentin offered with fake optimism.

"No. He was honestly pretty awful to me, I mean there was no kindness in him at all. He wasn't even happy to see me, to know I was okay. It's just not how it used to be at all." The kid rambled on, his voice had a hysterical nature to it as he tried to explain himself.

"He also told Secretary Ross about who I was, he gave away my identity. I know it might seem silly, but, well he knew how important that was to me." Peter explained his brow furrowing in thought.

"I don't think that's stupid at all Peter." Quentin assured as he forced a shocked expression to his face. "Doing that put your life back in New York in danger. I've heard the stories of what secretary Ross has done."

Peter nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

"I know he meant a lot to you. Maybe it's time you except that SHIELD, the Avengers, and well, all of it really, was never what you thought it was though." Quentin said adding a gentleness to his words as he ventured further into a sensitive subject.

"I know that Quentin." Peter snapped his expression angry now.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a tough…"

"No, you don't know. Mr. Stark was the last thing I was holding onto from the whole damn experience and now I know that was bullshit too." Peter cried out as he cut across his lame apology.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes though, people who are powerful like Stark is, use influential people like you for their agendas. You're a strong kid Peter, but it's clear you view him as a bit of an idol. Maybe… well maybe he took advantage of that." Quentin said and Peter shook his head before laying it back into this hands.

"I guess I'm just having a significantly hard time knowing what is real anymore. I came back from the Snap and five years were gone. Nothing from before is what I thought it was. Nobody is who I thought they were." Peter explained an apologetic softness entering his voice now. The kid was having a break down and still apologizing to him for having raised his voice. No wonder Tony Stark liked this kid, he must really stroke the guys ego.

He simply reached out and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed it firmly. _If you only knew the half of what was real kid._

"I'm going to wash up. I'm just really not up to talking right now." Peter said standing up quickly and Quentin watched as the boy swayed as he stood up too fast and had to balance himself on the sofa arm.

"You good?" Quentin asked and Peter nodded quickly.

"Yeah.. just took a hit today is all."

"Okay well I'm going out to get us some food. I'll bring you something good okay?" Quentin assured him and Peter nodded in agreement, shooting him a wave of his hand before disappearing into the hallway.

Quentin heard the bathroom door shut and lock as he himself headed for the small bedroom in the back. Quickly he dug around for some civilian clothes before heading back out the front door.

Stepping out into the night he was met with brisk evening air. Drawing his hood he yanked it roughly trying to cover as much of his face as he could. He glanced around nervously as he watched for any sign of other people roaming the streets. It was an area they'd been sure to hit with attacks several times and by all means it should be totally abandoned.

He was on edge though for a couple reasons. The foremost being that he had to tread far more carefully from here on out knowing that Tony was back. A team of Avengers could already be stationed in Europe for all he knew.

Secondly he was concerned for news crews trying to get any footage they could. He and the team weren't the only ones with drones. He'd seen footage news crews had managed to get from flying drones into the battlefield. There had even been some more wild journalist who had journeyed into the damage stricken areas to try and gain their glory for getting a coveted shot and story to match.

His paranoia proved to be in vain tonight however as he reached the bar without incident. Sighing he pushed open the door and pulled his hood back down. Applause rang throughout the dusty room and he did a fake bow before joining the table of his team. Sticking his arm out and snapping impatiently a beer was soon pushed into his waiting hand.

"It went brilliantly on our end! No troubles with the projection and we stuck to the rough outline of what you told us to say." William exclaimed ecstatically and Quentin smiled at the all too eager man. Tony Stark had really done the man wrong to have earned the crazy look in the guys eyes for having emotionally wrecked a teenager on his behalf.

"Parker is pretty broken up over it. Everything is right on track." Quentin confirmed to scattered applause around the table.

"So what next? Is it time to move to take out the kid?" William asked looking expectant and tense as he awaited an answer.

"I've watched the boys fire diminish slowly over the past few weeks. His healing abilities are severely weakened. Today was a real hit for him as well. Hope is a powerful thing, and I think we've robbed him of his last bit of it." Quentin responded thoughtfully as he peeled at the label on his beer absentmindedly.

"Then it's time?" Janice asked looking apprehensive. "I fear for the dwindling amount of time we have left before we pose the risk of Stark interfering."

"I just don't want to underestimate the boy. This has to look good, the public needs to truly trust us." Quentin reasoned as he thought of the fallout if even one thing went wrong and they were caught taking out the beloved Spider man.

"He trusts you though, I've seen it. The press matches that trust too, they're praising you and the kid for your work. The complete opposite of what we made him believe." Janice encouraged and the table shared nods.

"Are you able to do it? I know he's just a kid and you've been spen…"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Quentin snapped watching as William slowly closed his mouth and an expression of fear crossed his face.

Anger welled inside his chest at the accusation. Weeks with the kid had taught him that Stark had chosen the most feeble of heros to be his prodigy. _A fucking child. _He welcomed the moment he could be rid of the kid and take the place of earth's mightiest hero.

"I'm more than ready to take the kid out." He voiced aloud and there was no doubt on any of the faces looking back at him now. "I just want him to be properly weakened. He may be beaten down but sometimes those dark places are where some of the most strength can be brought from. We can't get sloppy just because Stark is looming down on us."

"That's true. We weren't planning on moving to the big one for at least a couple weeks until we got news of Stark." Janice agreed with a frown.

"How close are you to getting the final battle prepared?" Quentin asked William.

"I'm nearly finished. I've just got to render down the digital scans of the area and work our latest projections into the drone system." The man answered at once, his face alight with eagerness to prove himself again.

"Then finalize it and prep it. Be ready for anything." He ordered.

* * *

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Pepper asked and Tony turned to see her standing in the doorway of his lab. To anyone else her emotions would appear neatly tucked away, but he of course could see the traces of worry etched into her face.

"I don't want to leave you and Morgan, it's the last thing I want to do right now. You know that right?" He asked in response, a pleading tone in his voice as he begged her to understand.

"You have to though." She said and there was no questioning manner to the words, it was a statement. It was a fact.

"I can't leave him out there Pep." He insisted and she nodded slowly.

"I knew that already of course, and I want him home too. It's just that… I'm always being strong for what you do Tony, but after thinking you were really gone last time, I'm scared." She confessed and he stood up from his chair as it swiveled around at the sudden movement and lack of weight to hold it steady.

"I know." He whispered in her ear as he held her close against him. Her hair fell around her shoulder and he was enveloped in the smell of her shampoo.

"We had a funeral Tony." She murmured her voice breaking slightly and he was silent this time. There was no apology or reasoning he could offer her that would ever make that okay. Nothing would change the fact that his wife and five year old daughter had gone through that.

It would always haunt him he was sure of it. The look on Morgans face when she saw him in the hospital bed for the first time once he'd came to enough to interact with her was engraved in his brain. Pure and raw disbelief had radiated from her large brown eyes. She'd never been the crying type of kid, but he'd never forget the sobs that wracked her small frame as she laid upon him for hours refusing to let go.

She seemed okay now for the most part, she was a strong girl. Maybe it had something to do with the world she'd grown up in that made the extraordinary believable for her. Super hero dad, Rhodey as an uncle, and endless stories about a boy from Queens who'd dubbed himself Spider man and fought crime in the night. Morgan was just glad to have her dad back now but that didn't ease the immense amount of guilt Tony felt for leaving her again for a mission.

"It's different this time, Pep. This isn't Thanos, this is just some ex Stark employee whose lost his marbles." He soothed because it was the truth of the matter that kept him on his path to Europe. After Thanos this was nothing more than a training exercise.

"Yeah, but that man hates you. I've seen what people with a vendetta against you will do Tony." She shot back pulling away and looking at him now.

"I can't help it that I strike a chord with people. It's just my lively and bubbly personality that people just really take too." He said sarcastically in a desperate attempt to lighten the atmosphere in the room. Her face deadpanned on him however and he sighed.

"He may be just a man but I've seen the footage of what he's doing in Europe. He also has something that's very important to you. Leverage." She implored.

"That's why I have to go. I can't leave him out there." He reasoned and she nodded.

"I know I can't make you stay. Honestly, a part of me would never want you to anyways, because I know if something happened to the kid you'd never forgive yourself. I just want you to take this seriously." She said and he nodded grabbing her face and kissing her forehead.

"You're too good." He breathed and she placed her head upon his chest, a sigh of content escaping her lips. He held her again, the tension gone now. He rested his cheek on her hair and thanked god for the thousandth time in his life for blessing him with the woman in his arms.

"I called the kids Aunt and updated her on everything." Pepper said after a moment. In typical fashion she snapped back to business.

"How is she handling things?" Tony asked hesitantly, he'd never dealt with May Parker much. If anything he had always gotten the impression that the woman had never liked him. He did drag her nephew to Germany after all.

"She is very strong, worried sick of course, but coping. She believes in Peter and that he will make it home. She says if anyone can get him to come home, it's you." Pepper explained and he felt a sensation of responsibility and pride well up in his chest at the notion.

"Everyone keeps saying that. I know that's a lot of why I'm even back. I just hope he's not in too deep." Tony said, voicing his worries aloud for the first time.

"I guess Happy has been keeping her up to date anyways. She seemed quite fond of everything he's done for her and Peter." Pepper said a small smile creeping up on her face and he snorted.

"Yes it would seem Mr. Hogan has a real thing for Aunt Hottie. I can't wait to hear Peter's thoughts on this." He commented and Pepper let out a true smile for the first time since she had joined him in the workshop.

"I like it." She said softly and he smiled too.

"So do I." He said as they both looked up as a soft knocking sounded and Steve materialized in the doorway looking apologetic for interrupting them.

"The team is ready to head out." He said and Pepper nodded her face full of apprehension again.

"I've just got to tell Morgan goodbye. I'll keep it simple and tell her it's a business trip okay?" Tony suggested and Pepper nodded in agreement.

"She is upstairs playing with Rhodey in the kitchen." She directed and he pulled her in for one last kiss before dashing up the stairs. He realized he'd forgotten his phone and doubled back however but paused as he heard a conversation between his wife and Steve.

"Please, keep him safe." He heard Pepper murmur.

"I'll bring him home, I'll bring them both home, I promise." Steve replied, his voice bleeding with such an earnest nature that he himself had no doubt that with the team on his side things were going to work out.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephen Strange was an odd man in many ways but Tony had actually taken to like the man quite well in the end. Stephen navigated life in a very peculiar way. He carried himself, his conversations, and day to day business in general, with such an air of mysteriousness that it was both intriguing and insufferable all at the same time.

Tony was smart. Not only book smart but street smart as well. His brain was of course the source of his super powers when you got down to it. Stephen however was another type of smart. His intelligence, however strange it may be, radiated with such precedence when he was in the room that Tony was floored by it at times.

He'd always been the smartest person in the room from a very young age. When Stephen was in the room though, well he wasn't so sure that was the case. It was nice though, which nobody would ever expect or believe from the narcissistic Tony Stark, but it was the truth. Being the smartest person in the room after so long became rather dull, it was utterly boring having no one to challenge him, but he'd met his match in the wizard.

So even though his cryptic bullshit was incredibly frustrating at the end of the day having him on their side undoubtedly had it's perks. Right now he was watching one of those perks as the doctor spun his hands around in a circular motion, orange sparks forming from seemingly nowhere. Moments later a portal opened up and they all scrambled through it together.

Tony remembered the last time he'd spoken to Peter on the battlefield while fighting Thanos. They'd shared those few moments together and Peter had mimicked the way Strange made his portals. The kid had thought it was the coolest thing in the world.

Now that he was actually going through the portal and coming out the other end himself, he had to agree. He was pulled from his memories however as they arrived in the new location, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Well, we've definitely got the location right." Sam muttered looking around at the chaos that surrounded them. People were running around with looks of terror on their face, and as he looked up, he saw that it was the rock monster wreaking havoc on the busy streets.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill had gotten a call from Tony last night as he was headed to Europe in the Quinjet with the others. It hadn't been a pleasant call as he'd tore Nick a new one for letting Beck slip through the cracks without fulling checking him out. Nick Fury was largely responsible for what happened to Peter as far as he was concerned.

They'd met at a SI hotel investment that Tony had secured years ago as just another asset. Pepper had actually been the one to remind him of it because she'd made the call to evacuate the employees and visitors due to an attack taking place nearby just a few hours before she knew the team would be heading out there. It made for a convenient base to wait for news and to meet with Nick.

A screaming match had ensued before they finally settled into working together to join their tech to scan the area for the next attack. The team was prepped and ready to go for the moment the radar read something for them. Europe had sustained a large amount of damage, more than they had expected. It was time to end this for many reasons. Beck clearly didn't care who was hurt in his path towards glory.

So here they were in the thick of the fight after what felt like an eternity to Tony. He was going to find his kid today and bring him home.

"Okay Sam, Bucky, and I will evacuate the city. We'll work on getting the people safely away from this." Steve ordered and Bucky and Sam moved to stand with him.

"Wanda and Stephen, you guys try and keep the debris that's falling contained. If you can get sight on the drones causing this show take those out too." Steve told Wanda and Stephen who stood beside each other now looking ready for the mission ahead.

"I'm going to find Peter." Tony said and Steve nodded in agreement.

"Nobody engage with Beck. We'll let him continue to play his part until we get Peter safely secured. Beck wants the glory, I'm fairly positive he won't strike against us in the open." Steve added with a significant look to Tony who sighed.

"I know. I'm not gonna worry about that asshole until I find the kid." Tony confirmed and Steve's expression relaxed as he looked away.

"Lets go!" Bucky called out as a rock smashed down feet away from them. Wanda's head snapped up as another rock flew towards them. Tony watched in awe for a moment as the rock was enveloped in red mist before it flew in the other direction away from them.

Tapping his chest his nano suit slowly enclosed around him, with a final click as the faceplate shut over his face. Memories of the last time he wore an Iron Man suit weighed heavily on him as he remembered how that had ended.

"Hello Boss." Friday greeted chipper and helpful as always. All of a sudden as his repulsors sounded and he was lifted slowly into the air, he felt the trepidation leave him as he was brought back to the familiarity that was being Iron man. Determination took over as he rose high above the buildings. In the distance he could see Mysterio flying around the monster in a battle that looked convincing as ever.

"Friday, scan the area for any signs of Peter Parker. I've uploaded footage of him in the new suit he would be wearing." Tony commanded the AI as he scanned the city.

"On it Boss." Friday supplied and a few minutes passed as he blasted a few rocks into bits before they could hit anyone or anything below before she replied again.

"The Alley two blocks over."

"Thanks." Tony replied anxiously as he zipped down to the location flashing on his screen. He landed with a clank to see a figure decked out in all black leaning against a brick wall as shaky hands fumbled to refill the web shooters. A masked face looked up at him.

"Peter?" He asked tentatively as his faceplate opened and dusty air filled his lungs.

"Obviously." Peter replied and his voice was laced with such bitterness that it was almost unrecognizable. The kid had always had reason to be resentful and sullen but his voice had only ever held excitement and youth when he had spoken to Tony before.

Tony stepped forward without thinking to try and hug the kid. Instead a frown touched his face as Peter backed away from him as though he were afraid.

"Kid, come on." Tony murmured but the boy in front of him only took a step further back in response.

"Okay I know you're upset, but let's cut a deal, okay?" Tony offered gently to Peter who didn't speak but no longer backed away.

"Open the suit Fri." He instructed the AI which promptly obliged as his suit fitted away back into the nanite plate that rested on his chest.

"That's not safe, you should get back in the suit. You see what's happening." Peter warned looking to the sky in the distance where a monster was ravaging the city.

"Take your mask off then." Tony countered and Peter faced him again, tearing his eyes away from the sky.

"What? Why?" The kid asked in a flustered voice and Tony slowly stepped forward, raising his hands in a surrendering position.

"I just want to see you okay kid? It's been awhile and I just wanna see your face." Tony replied keeping his voice steady and calm as he hoped the kid would comply. As he made his way in front of Peter he reached his hand out to touch the mask.

"Don't touch me!" The kid cried out smacking his hand away. To Tony's great surprise however, Peter followed up with the notion of pulling off the mask himself.

"Oh kid." Tony breathed, cringing slightly as he laid eyes on Peters face. Deep purple bags rested under his eyes and bruises littered his face, varying in shades of blue, purple, yellow, and brown. Usually the kids hair was groomed neatly but it was longer, and hung around his face in a stringy mess.

"Your healing abilities aren't working?" Tony asked, addressing his main concern that stemmed from the cuts and bruises on Peter's face. As he knew that with Peters usual abilities they should have already healed far passed the stages they differed in, in fact they shouldn't have been noticeable at all.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Peter demanded his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Of course not… I came to bring you home. I came to make sure you were safe!" Tony replied earnestly, trying to convey the honesty of those words he felt in his heart into his voice. Peter however didn't seem to be ready to accept that.

"Yeah because Secretary Ross is waiting for me huh? You don't really give a damn about me, and you never did!" Peter said and his voice cracked with emotion.

"Wait… what?" Tony demanded in confusion.

"You used me Mr. Stark, back then I was too blinded by the fact that my childhood idol paid me the time of day, but I understand now." Peter said his eyes baring into Tony's as he searched for a reaction.

"You're right kid, I should have never taken you to Germany." Tony admitted simply. He knew Peter was smart and he wasn't about to try and bullshit him that his intentions had always been pure. What he had done when he'd first met the kid was wrong.

"So you admit it?" Peter asked with a short laugh that held no humor in it.

"Yeah in the beginning before I knew you, before I knew how much you would start to mean to me in the end. I do care about you, a whole hell of a lot too. How can you not know that?" Tony asked in bewilderment.

He'd spent so many years building up walls to keep people out but Peter had broken those down in the end. Sure maybe he was still closed off when it came to expressing his emotions but he'd tried to do everything right by the kid after what happened with the plane crash and Toomes.

"I was important to you because I was an asset. Just another tool to Stark Industries and the Avengers." Peter said in frustration and Tony sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You were never a tool to me! If anything I tried to sideline you! I tried to keep you safe because I started to care about you and I didn't want to see you die at fucking 15 years old!" Tony shouted now as frustration crept into his face and words. He just needed the kid to understand. To know the absolute hell he'd been in those five years after he'd watched Peter fade away into nothing in his arms on Titan.

"Yeah and I just wanted to be a part of the team! I just wanted you to give me the time of day, to train me!" Peter yelled back his eyes bright now.

"I tried to give you a spot on the team! I tried to make you an Avenger and you said no." Tony replied in confusion, he didn't understand any of this.

"I didn't want anything to do with the damn remains of the Avengers after what they did to you. I didn't want to live in a tower with people I didn't know." Peter muttered as he stared avidly at the ground.

"Yeah and you were right. You were too good for the Avengers. Too noble to take that spot." Tony said proudly and Peter just shook his head sadly

"I was always afraid to take, so I gave. It was not a virtue but a disguise." Peter murmured as he threatened to burn a hole in the ground as his gaze remained there.

"I gave you everything I could, I put all the tech I could in those suits to keep you safe. I was always looking out for you even if it didn't seem like it." Tony said softly and Peters head rose to look at him again.

"If I'm nothing without the suits then I shouldn't have them." Peter said and Tony sighed as the kid quoted him from their confrontation on top of a New York building that took place years ago. It was so strange because for him it had been five plus years since then, but for Peter that probably didn't seem so long ago at all.

"You're so much more than the suit Peter." Tony assured him stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder but Peter pulled back angrily.

"Look at me! I sent those suits back to Pepper and came here with nothing and _look at me._" Peter cried out as tears ran down his cheeks now. Tony frowned as the kid gestured at his face and pulled his black suit down to his collar bone to reveal the bruises didn't end at just his face.

"You did so good though kid. You're only 16 and think about what you've already accomplished and lived to tell about. Stealing Cap's shield, Toomes, and helping beat _Thanos_. Shit kid, at your age I would have been toast by now." Tony assured him, stepping closer and firmly placing both hands on the kids shoulders now despite his previous protest.

"I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to fight anymore, not yet anyways." Peter admitted with a bowed head and Tony let out a shaky breath of relief that the kid didn't push him away again.

"No I imagine you wouldn't be ready, and that's okay. You got dragged into someone else's mess. I'm here now though and you're not going to face this alone from here on out." Tony stated firmly and was surprised as Peter pushed forward and wrapped his arms around him. Tony held the kid tightly in a hug as he felt sobs rack his far too thin form.

"What about before Mr. Stark? Everything you said before when you found me yesterday? What's even left for me back in New York." Peter mumbled uncertainly, his voice shaking and pitiful.

"Shit kid, look about that, we really need to talk." Tony said hurriedly as he realized he'd failed to even mention any of what was really going on as he had been so focused on getting the kid to calm down enough to trust him again.

"What?" Peter asked pulling out of the hug and looking up at him quizzically. Tony grabbed the kids wrist to steady him as Peter swayed on the spot. He wasn't looking good at all, and Tony looked in the distance with relief to see no sign of the monster or Beck.

Deciding since there was no imminent danger he'd better start explaining some things to Peter. He knew he was on rocky terms with the team still and wanted him to have a better understanding of the truth before he saw they were here too.

"That wasn't me. There's more to why you've been having a tougher time than usual out here than you understand right now." Tony started to explain hurriedly and Peter's eyebrows raised.

"Wasn't you?" Peter asked skeptically.

"No of course not. Beck isn't who you think he is, none of this is even real." Tony started to explain but he was cut short as a voice spoke from behind them.

"Peter are you alright!?" Quentin Beck asked rushing towards them and Tony's face darkened as he watched the man pretend to give a damn about the kid he'd let waste away to nothing over the past weeks.

"Back up." Tony threatened standing in front of Peter and sticking his arm out in front of him. Quentin's eyebrows rose as he feigned innocence and surprise. Tony recognized him from his past employment even more so now that he was seeing him in person instead of in pictures. It was hard to forget the crazy the dwelled in those eyes.

"Mr. Stark no, he's my friend. He's been helping me." Peter defended ducking under his arm pulling Tony's arm back to his side.

"No this guy is far from you friend kid. He's the reason you're in the state you're in." Tony spat as he made to step forward towards Beck. Peter turned around fully now and pushed against Tony's chest to stop him. With his super strength he managed to hold him at bay but it was far weaker than usual.

"I'm sure you saw as you arrived, that we've been dealing with a bit of a situation Stark. Peter's been injured in battle, I would never let anything happen to him willingly." Quentin said, his voice assuring and full of fake surprise at the accusation. While Peter's back was turned Tony watched Quentin smirk and give a fake wave to him.

Tony lunged forward around Peter and punched Beck as hard as he could in the face with all the strength he could muster from his good arm.

"Stop!" Peter cried lowering himself to the ground beside Beck and helping him sit up. Tony watched in disgust as his kid helped the man responsible for the terror taking place in Europe as though he was a lifelong friend.

"Is he trying to lure you into trouble again." Quentin asked Peter in a soft and calming voice and Tony balled his hands into fists as anger continued to course through him.

"Of course I'm not. I'm here to fucking save him from you." Tony yelled and Peter looked between them both in conflict.

"Oh no." Quentin murmured looking to the sky and Peter and Tony followed his gaze towards something horrible. Tony grimaced as saw a new monster filling the sky. It wasn't the rock or water elemental but some kind of sinister combination of them all. Lightning began to strike and the wind was picking up causing debris to fly through the air.

"Peter, this isn't real!" Tony cried out turning back towards the kid who was standing now after having helped Beck back to his feet.

"How can you say that! Look around you? Why do you keep lying to me!" Peter cried out as Beck ran towards the end of the Alley and around the corner. Soon his figure was seen flying up in the air just above them.

"Peter! Hurry people are still out there!" Beck called back to Peter who was pulling his mask back over his face.

"Peter this isn't real this is drone tech. Beck is an ex stark employee who was always skilled in illusion tech…." Tony babbled on hurriedly but as Peter started in disappointment he realized Peter wasn't believing a word he was saying. The disbelief on his face was apparent.

"Please, you have to trust me." Tony begged attempting to grab Peter's wrist but the kid just shook his head and web slung away after Beck.

Tony hurriedly tapped his chest piece as his suit closed around him again. The face plate gave a familiar clank as he was completely enclosed and Friday gave him the usual greeting. Looking to the sky he watched as the illusions continued to form into a horrible picture of destruction.

"You seeing this?" The voice of Steve asked his voice full of apprehension.

"Yep, looks a treat doesn't it?" He replied sarcastically.

"Where's the kid?" Sam's voice asked over the com now and Tony sighed with an involuntary wince at the thought of the train wreck that had just taken place.

"Things didn't go well. Peter thinks Beck is really his friend and he's a bit defensive about it. I'm tracking him back down now, he's in bad shape, and I need to get him away from here." Tony replied patrolling the skies for a sign of a small figure swinging from buildings.

"You need to find him fast Stark. I got close enough to Beck to enter his mind. He saw you and Peter in the alley hugging and he knew he needed to act. This is the big one and the plan is to take out Peter." Wanda's voice called out over the com, and Tony increased his flight speed as he heard the concern lacing the girls voice.

"On it. If anyone sees him speak up! Take him down to you if you can even. Just get him away from Beck and this mess" Tony called out over the com to a scattered response of 'okay' from everyone.

"And be careful I'm sure Beck wouldn't mind taking out any of us as well. Especially you Tony, watch your back." Steve urged over the com.


	12. Chapter 12

"Beck is crazy! He's moving this fight towards the safe zone we set up!" Sam yelled over the com and Tony scowled.

"We were focused on trying to nail the drones but now we're caught up in trying to help people!" Wanda said her voice strained. Explosions both sounded in front of Tony and in his ears from her end of things before she cut the com on her side.

"There have already been casualties, I'm sure of it." Stephen said soberly and Tony cursed to himself as he blasted a large chunk of flying debris into bits before it could hit the group of people running below him.

"This is more than I was expecting of Beck and the drone system, that's for sure." Steve grunted and Tony eyed him down on the field shielding some people as they ran under cover.

"Friday, scan the area for a group of people tucked in a building, there will be a lot of tech operating from within it, you should be able to pick up some readings on it." Tony instructed his AI system. This wasn't just Beck's work, this kind of insanity would take a team.

"I'm going to make a move on Beck. He's just flying above us." Wanda called out over the com and her voice was filled with rage now.

"I wouldn't stop you at this point, but that's not Beck. I'm almost positive he is a part of the illusion in this situation." Tony said, his voice thick with frustration too.

"So where is the real dude? He's the one running this show." Bucky asked angrily and Tony sighed as he still wasn't used to hearing that voice as a part of his team. He'd never thought this day of unity with Barnes would have ever come.

"I think he'll be hiding somewhere, a look out area." Tony responded and Bucky only grunted in response.

"Boss, I've got readings in a building. An older bar." Friday said and Tony watched as Friday displayed the location on his screen. It was around where he knew Bucky was stationed.

"Barnes, there's a building a few streets down from you. It's a bar. I need you to get there and apprehend the people inside if you can?" Tony asked hesitantly, part of him wanted to just get there himself, but Peter was still missing and Beck unaccounted for. It was time to trust the team, the whole team, and that included Barnes.

"On it." Bucky replied with determination in his voice and Tony let out a sigh as he knew one problem was being tended to.

Tony eyed the area around them from a high point in the sky and racked his brain as his eyes searched for something, anything, that might give him a clue. Screams were echoing below him, Peter was missing, the team was frankly in danger too. It was time to find Beck, the real one, instead of the absurd visual flying around for the cameras.

While his eyes were glazing over he noticed something, a foot bridge that was high above the city. It was a tourists dream, somewhere to eye everything and everyone below.

"Guys look out for Peter, I'm going for Beck." Tony said over the com before blasting down and landing through the roof onto the deck of the bridge. Slowly he stood up and allowed a smirk to cross his face as he predictably found Beck standing there looking through the large glass windows to the Monster that was slamming down upon the city.

"It's beautiful in a way, isn't it?" Beck asked softly, not bothering to turn around.

"Hardly. You're killing people." Tony spat in anger but Beck just laughed in response before turning around to face him. The man looked utterly triumphant, a mad gleam of glee in his eyes.

"Not the chaos Tony, don't be so sinister. I meant that you managed to overlook the biggest genius to have ever walked through your doors. Now just look at what I've created." Beck explained gesturing behind him to the monster once more.

"You're a genius, congratulations." Tony responded dully and now Beck glowered back at him.

"Maybe you still fail to see me, but the world will soon look to me as the hero." Beck explained and Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust at the man.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Tony grunted sticking his palm up as the repulsor began to prepare an attack.

"Not so fast!" Beck yelled and soon several drones flew in front of him a protective formation. Tony lowered his arm but that didn't stop Beck as he called for the drones to fire. Tony wasn't prepared for the onslaught of the attack that hit him suddenly. More drones surrounded him from behind as well.

His screen was flashing warnings about suit damage. The drones were attacking strategically, his flight capability was taken out first and foremost. Suddenly the firing stopped as Becks foot kicked hard into his chest knocking him back. Beck was approaching him, his drones hovering along behind him. A small thump sounded however and both he and Beck turned to see the arrival of Spider man.

"What the hell?" Peter asked ripping his mask off and looking to Beck in surprise. Peter's large eyes examined the scene in utter confusion and alarm. Tony made a split second decision as he eyed how close the monster illusion was to their location. Instead of firing his repulsor at Beck like he so wanted to do, he instead aimed for the illusion and fired.

Both Beck and Peter watched with him as the hit blew a small glitch into the illusion as several projectors fell to the ground. Soon several drones filled the space and disappeared into the image. Peter's mouth fell open in horror as he turned back around.

"Mr. Stark… I'm so sorry." The kid burst out, his shoulders slumping and expression spiraling. Tony clicked his face plate open, it was damaged beyond much functioning anyways.

"It's okay kid, it's going to be okay." Tony assured him but was interrupted by Beck letting out a laugh as he slapped his knees in exuberance.

"The naivety of you people is astounding!" Beck cried out and Peter turned to Beck with an utter look of betrayal and shock as the man broke the character he had portrayed for weeks to gain his trust. Tony had seen the false calm and security Beck had offered back in the alley, what Peter was seeing now, the true Beck, was probably extremely unsettling in comparison.

"I trusted you!" Peter cried out and Beck shook his head.

"Exactly. You did because you're good Peter, and good people are easy to manipulate." Beck responded matter of factly as Peter just continued to stare at him in horror.

"You took advantage of a grieving child. None of this is on Peter!" Tony said defiantly and Beck just strolled back towards the glass and motioning at the scene before them.

"I let this happen." Peter gasped in horror and Beck shrugged his shoulders with a tilt of his head in agreement.

"The hell you did kid…" Tony started to say but Beck directed two of the drones to aim at him. The message to shut up clear.

"Please… just let Mr. Stark go home to his family." Peter begged watching the drones critically.

"Tony isn't going anywhere, you see you were stupid enough to fall for my illusions but this was all inspired by Stark. You see I used to work for him and he never appreciated me, he used my ideas and threw me to the side while gaining the glory from the world. It started with Tony and it's going to end with Tony too." Beck ranted and Peter looked to Tony who didn't know what to say or do.

"You've really managed to piss off a lot of people, Mr. Stark." Peter commented lightly and Tony actually let out a small laugh. Beck glowered down at him and Tony mocked the notion of zipping his lips.

"Enough is enough. You should have stayed dead in your noble ending, now I will pretend to weep over you after failing to save you and the kid." Beck burst out angrily and all the drones turned to him now. He flinched as he thought of Pepper and Morgan back home and how they had just gotten their husband and father back.

"Stop!" Peter yelled attempting to run forward but Beck turned all the droids on the kid now besides one who fired at Tony's remaining repulsor, rendering him officially useless.

"Fuck" Tony cursed as the metal blew around his real arm and seared in pain. He'd wielded the infinity gauntlet so at the very least, this was much less painful than that.

"You wanna save your mentor!? You wanna save the great Tony Stark? Seems like you couldn't do it the first time Peter. Just look at you. Look at what you've allowed to happen and how damaged you became over it." Beck taunted Peter who looked crestfallen and defeated in such a way Tony had never expected from the vibrant kid he'd known in Queens.

"Come and get him then Peter! What are you waiting for?" Beck yelled impatiently as all the drones remained hovering between Peter and them. There were probably 12 of the drones in total. Peter looked to Tony now an apology so evident in his eyes that no words were needed.

"More than the suit." Tony murmured, or more so mouthed, moving his lips clearly so the message would be delivered to the kid. Peter looked doubtful but nodded.

"_More than the suit._" Tony mouthed one more time and Peter closed his eyes now, appearing to brace himself.

"Giving up? You're just going to give in like that? I gotta be honest I expected a little bit more Peter." Beck mocked with a laugh.

"You don't know my kid at all Beck. The hell he's just gonna give up." Tony responded and Beck rounded on Tony with a smile on his face. The man was probably going to ridicule him too but Tony only had eyes for what began to happen in front of him beyond Beck.

With his eyes still closed Peter moved forward at a sprint. He flipped and jumped in such aerobatic ways that Tony was absolutely astounded. Weeks of of being beaten down and his kid was still fighting harder than Tony would ever be able to.

Tony felt pride well up in his chest as he watched. It was something similar to the feeling he'd had when Morgan first learned to walk or first rode her bike without his help. It was the joy of seeing someone you loved finally accomplish something you knew they always could.

When he'd first met Peter there had been several things about the kid that had impressed him. But there was one thing that really stuck out to him and grabbed his attention. It wasn't the super strength or the incredible engineering on the web fluid. It wasn't even the way the kid managed to talk for several minutes straight without taking a breath.

It was when Peter had explained what he called his Spider Sense to him that Tony first realized just how special this kid really was. Predictably after Peter told him this Tony spent a great deal of time sneaking up on the kid and throwing things at him to see it in action. The kid never failed to catch the flying objects, _not even once._

Tony made things, it was what he was best at. So he made Peter suits in those weeks he'd distanced himself from the world after Cap's shield collided with his chest. It was never because he doubted the kid, it was because he knew what was coming. He'd also lost his team and after that, well frankly, the look of utter trust and excitement that Peter gave him began to terrify him.

So maybe Beck was right in a sense, he should have trained the kid more in combat. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would have if the cards dealt them a better hand. He was just starting to feel normal again and ready to better his relationship with Peter when that flying donut had touched down on earth.

One thing he knew for certain though, was that Quentin Beck was about to realize the big mistake he had made. He'd under estimated the kid from Queens and here Peter was absolutely decimating his plan and tech. Quentin was surely in a panic over his mistake, because in contrast Tony was once again relishing in the fact that he may have fucked up hundreds of times over the years, but he'd made the right choice in trusting Peter Parker.

Peter smashed bot after bot as he web slung and flipped out of the way of the bullets in such close calls that Tony found himself holding his breath.

"NO!" Beck cried out in a panic as he wheeled around just in time to watch Peter take out the last few drones that were left.

"I think the fuck not!" Tony yelled diving at the man as he reached for his headset that controlled the drones. He knew there were hundreds of drones left out in the field still that Beck could call here in a moment if he simply tapped that headset.

He tackled Beck to the ground hard and the headset flew feet away from them. Tony wasn't totally relieved yet as he swore he saw Beck's fingers graze the controls before the device was uprooted from him. Peter seemed to think the danger was gone however, as he ran over to them and helped restrain Beck who was fighting against them wildly.

"Kid you did so go.." Tony began to praise but Peter suddenly let go of Beck and flipped over them. Tony whipped his head around to see several more drones entered the room. Peter ran at them as they fired and Tony braced himself as he was now in the direction of the shooting.

Relief washed through him however, as Steve Rogers crashed through the ceiling of the room, his shield extended against the fire. Sam then crashed through one of the glass windows before landing and taking over the job of restraining Beck.

Steve threw the shield hard and it hit one drone before bouncing back off the floor and taking out the last one. Tony breathed a sigh of relief waiting for Peter to turn back around but instead he watched as the kid crumpled to the floor.

Tony scrambled to his feet, and quickly shed the remains of his armor before rushing over to the kid. Both he and Steve leaned down beside him, and Tony tentatively turned him over. Blood was pooling from somewhere and panic set in again.

"Stephen! The walking bridge, we need you here now! We've got Parker but he's been hit and needs a quick exit." Steve said pressing the piece in his ear, his voice remained calm but stern.

Tony found the hole in Peter's suit where the bullet had entered his abdomen. He pressed his shaking hands against the wound to try and slow the flow of blood.

"He's going to be okay Tony." Steve assured with a squeeze to his shoulder and Tony only nodded, unable to speak. He wanted to believe Steve, but Peter's face was ashen and his breaths shallow.

Stephen Strange appeared from somewhere, Tony didn't have the energy to care much from where, only that Stephen began to spin his hands. Tony scooped up the kid in his arms and rushed him through the portal that appeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony didn't often visit hospitals. Now that he had the money and the resources he preferred to just create his own medical wings at various compounds he owned. Then proceed to pay the best of the best medical staff an absurd amount of cash to come work for him when called upon. Most people found this a rather flashy move, but he was long past caring much what people thought about his spending habits. Well that and hospitals made him extremely uncomfortable.

When Tony had been 19 years old he'd accompanied Rhodey to the local hospital late one night. Rhodey had gotten the call that things with his mom had gone down hill, and that they were only continuing to progress that way quickly. Moral of the story is not only did Tony have a fast sports car to get Rhodey to his mom, and the money to pay off any speeding tickets, he also didn't want his best friend to be alone.

When they'd arrived the creaky old elevator had carried them up to the desired floor highlighted as a shaky finger pushed the button hurriedly. It slowed as they reached their destination, and before the doors even opened Tony heard a horrible noise behind them. As the doors slid aside and Rhodey rushed through, Tony knew it was too late as he watched the scene that was forced upon him so suddenly.

Rhodey had come from a large family, and here they were all gathered, clearly heartbroken. They all were crying and wailing in grief as Tony watched Rhodey's father follow a nurse behind the large doors that led to the shell of the woman everyone in this room had once loved so dearly. Tony shuffled to the side as Rhodey ran to join his dad behind the doors. He hadn't been back to a hospital since.

Well, not until today that was. The portal had opened up to the emergency room of a New York hospital where Tony reluctantly placed Peters body onto a gurney that several nurses came rushing at him with. Those fancy med bays he'd set up didn't mean shit when Peter was bleeding out now and no one was occupying them. So this is where Stephen had sent them.

Peter was in surgery now on a different floor though, and Tony waited behind the big doors just like Rhodeys family had that horrible day over a decade ago. Their screams were like ghosts in his mind as he paced relentlessly across the linoleum floors. His shoes squeaking being the only sound around him as it was late in the evening.

He'd thrown a massive fit to try and stay with Peter before finally being pushed away by several nurses as they wheeled his dying kid away. He was already planning on how much money he would be donating to the hospital if Peter made it through this.

It hadn't been pretty when he'd blown up on the staff. Which in hindsight wasn't fair because it wasn't their fault Quentin Beck had reduced Peter Parker to such a state. It wasn't their fault that Peter needed surgery and Tony wasn't sterilized in his dirty and bloody form to enter an operating room. But Tony only had eyes for Peter's paling face in that moment as he threatened to sue them and get them all fired.

Yes, a very big check was coming their way.

He felt helpless in the silence as he waited. He looked at his watch and sighed as he saw it had only been twenty minutes since they'd taken Peter into surgery. He'd made all the necessary calls, most importantly the one to Peter's Aunt though.

_"I've got him May. We're back in New York but he's hurt, pretty bad… well, you need to get the Metro General Hospital."_

_"I'm on my way" _

Then he'd called Pepper and briefly told her what had happened. He knew she would be on her way as well. As for the rest of the team, well there was quite the mess on location still so he didn't expect them for awhile. So here he was, alone with his thoughts.

Panic was continuing to fill his chest as his brain betrayed him, forcing images that reminded him of just how bad off Peter was when he'd been wheeled away from him. God he needed to do something. He need some stimulation, something to do with his hands, _he needed to fix something. _

Looking around almost desperately he realized his needs were not going to be met in this waiting room. All that was here tech wise was an old TV stuck on a sports channel with no volume, and a remote laying where someone had tossed it haphazardly on the edge of a shabby old chair. He picked up the remote before slowly sitting in the chair.

If he had his tools he would take the remote apart and put it back together again just for the hell of it. Just so he could _do something_. Part of him wanted to run out of this waiting room, run anywhere else. A much bigger part of him however, anchored him to the chair in which he sat. It was the part of him that accepted that Peter had grown to be much more than a mentee or team mate. He'd grown to see Peter as a son.

So no. Even though he felt like his skin was crawling in the silence as his nostrils filled with the smell of cleaning products, he would not leave. No, he would never leave the kid on his own again when he needed someone.

So there he stayed. The chair grew uncomfortable but he didn't dare leave it incase a nurse graced the hallway with news. His clothes were tattered and stained with blood but he'd wait until Pepper arrived with new ones.

Tony felt as if hours had passed before the elevator alerted him of someone's arrival. Logically he supposed it probably hadn't been long at all though. Either way May rushed through as the elevator pinged and opened its doors.

She looked rushed and her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. Maybe it was from panic but it also looked as if she had run here to some extent judging by the redness of her cheeks. Her eyes locked on his and Tony stood up as she rushed over to him.

"Has there been any news?" She asked as she threw her arms around him in an unexpected hug.

"He was shot and is in surgery, just playing the waiting game." He responded his voice sounded sad even to him. She pulled away and looked him up and down with a frown.

"You look awful Tony." She said bluntly and Tony tilted his head in agreement. Perhaps he should have made a greater effort to get something to put on besides his blood stained clothes.

"What happened?" She asked and it was remarkable how her voice carried such hesitancy as if afraid of the answer while still conveying a demanding firmness from needing to know if her nephew was okay.

"He was shot, in the stomach somewhere. I got him here pretty damn fast through a magic portal and what not, but he lost a lot of blood." He responded bluntly, unable to sugar coat something so shitty as he sunk back into his chair again. She followed his lead and took a seat in the one beside him.

To his great surprise though May looked almost relieved as she let out a breath. Her expression relaxed ever so slightly. She caught him watching and quickly went to explain as Tony raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"My life is so strange. I never thought I'd be relieved to hear he was shot of all things. It's awful and god I sound like a monster saying this, but with his healing abilities he should be fine, right?" She said, her voice rushed as she explained herself.

"I remember when that plane crashed down on the beach and he was on top of it, not even in it. He survived that… so this, this is like a slap on the wrist in comparison right?" She asked looking so hopeful that Tony felt his heart constrict.

She would have a point any other time Peter had gotten himself into trouble. A gunshot wound would be extremely manageable under any other circumstances with the kids powers. God he hated himself in this moment, because he didn't have the courage to tell her the truth. To admit that the kid's healing abilities had been failing him long before the bullet hit him.

"Yeah I hope so. He just didn't look good." Tony answered dully and he almost cringed when her hand was placed over his own. He realized he'd been clutching the arms of his chair tensely and he loosened his grip under her touch.

"I'm sorry you had to see him like that. I know you care about him a lot and I'm so glad you're back in his life." She said softly and Tony closed his eyes.

"You had it better when you hated me and screamed at me for giving him that suit." Tony countered as he recalled when she had first found out about Peter being Spiderman.

"No I didn't. Were you insane to give him that suit? Probably, but I know now that he would have done it anyway." She argued back and Tony didn't say anything. Silence grew between them before she spoke again.

"You were with him during the first snap, when he disappeared?" She asked and Tony looked up at her in surprise. That was something he didn't talk about with anyone, it was too painful. People knew he'd been with the kid, but never of the horrible details. Never of how Peter had begged not to go before whispering sorry to him and fading away.

"Yeah, I was with him." He confirmed and she nodded, her eyes far away as she looked out the window thoughtfully.

"I didn't just hate you for the suit. I hated you because I saw how important your approval and presence was beginning to mean to Peter. It was always just him and I, and I was scared when you crashed into my bubble. Now I can look back on it all and just be glad you never let him do this alone." She explained and Tony pulled his hand out from under hers.

_"I'm gonna need the suit back."_

_ "For how long?" _

_ "Forever."_

"I wish I could say that was true." He whispered and she just looked over at him with a sadness in her eyes but a kind smile on her face.

"Oh Tony, as self deprecating as you are towards yourself you've got to stop focusing on the times you got it wrong and relish in the times you did. When you died Tony, god I thought I'd never see his eyes light up again the way they used to. He never held anything against you, in fact he loved you far more than I ever knew." She explained and Tony felt the familiar despair as he thought of his family thinking he were gone.

"Then this whole mess happened. So yeah, I may disagree with you at times, but _I know_ if you'd been here from the start this never would have went so far." She continued looking up at him and he swallowed at the lump in his throat before speaking.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I will be now." he said and she nodded looking up at him as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I know."

They were interrupted by a clicking noise as the large doors opened to reveal a nurse who emerged from behind them. Tony tried to read anything from her expression but nurses and doctors were always so good at keeping that impassive expression.

"Family for Peter Parker?" She asked them as they both stood up together clumsily. May stepped forward dragging Tony by his hand.

"We're his family." May confirmed and Tony squeezed her hand in appreciation at the notion. The nurse nodded and looked down at the clipboard in her hands.

"We've got him stable." She started with while flipping the pages and Tony let out a sigh of relief.

"He's pretty banged up though, but once we got some fluids going we're already seeing small improvements due to his enhancements." She continued and suddenly Tony felt the tension build in his chest again.

How could he have forgotten about Peter's identity being concealed, especially when it was so important to the kid. Private medical wings served their purpose in that regard too. Here though, the wrong person could use that information against the kid. The nurse observed his expression and offered him a small smile.

"We know Stephen Strange, he contacted us earlier this evening. The boy's secret will be kept." She reassured him and Tony once again felt himself relax. The headache Stephen Strange used to cause him sure seemed like a blessing now.

"Could I see him?" May asked as happy tears poured down her face.

"Yes, with his metabolism we suspect he'll be awake soon. He's been fighting the anesthesia for a bit now. So having family there when he wakes will ease the transition. Follow me." The nurse explained and May nodded before looking to Tony to see if he was coming.

The elevator behind them chimed again though and Pepper came walking through a bag in her hands.

"Go ahead. You need time with him." Tony encouraged May quickly and she smiled at him with a nod before following the nurse. The kid needed to see his Aunt, and Tony was in dire need of the change of clothes he knew Pepper had in that bag.

"Tony." Pepper breathed as he turned and she took in the sight of him. Her eyes turned concerned and Tony realized how pitiful he must look.

"It's the kids blood, not mine. He's okay though. Everything is okay." He comforted as he pulled her into his arms. Only this time he really did believe it.


End file.
